A Human Wife: One-shots
by gabrielleizzy45
Summary: A series of one shots to go along with my story "A Human Wife". Can be reader chosen and can be taken before, during, or after my story. Basically, what went on behind the scenes when the Doctor has to change into a human when Rose was there and live in modern day London for three months? With Rose as his wife? From The Idiots Lantern and on indefinitely! It's up to you! ;)
1. The Fake Beginning

**So, as the summary said this is a series of one-shots revolving around my story, "A Human Wife" If you haven't already, I would suggest you read that one first so this one makes more sense! **

**Anyhow, if you have read it this scene takes place not long after chapter five (The Dream Journal). This is basically right after Rose hears about John's perception of their first date and gets a rather surprising response when she asks him how they met! So, I hope you guys like it!**

**Once again, this series will jump around as my readers request them! I just started it off because I've had this story in my head since the beginning. Remember, this is about John Smith at the moment. So, if you have any ideas about what else you would like to read PM or review!**

**Additionally, I currently do not have a Beta for this story because my regular one for the corresponding story doesn't need more work from me, so if anyone is interested let me know!**

**Speaking of reviews, please do that to motivate me! I love reviews and will devote more time to this series of one-shots the more reviews I get. Thank you in advance and read on!**

The Fake Beginning

Rose, after their dinner with Emma and Paul, decided she wanted to probe John on how much he knew from his fake past. From the Doctor's video, she supposed everything he remembered was straight facts given to him by the TARDIS. However, when he had spoken of his memories of their first date it had to be something more than that. There was emotions attached to his past; that Rose was sure of.

"So," Rose began to say as she walked into John's office to find him folding a piece of paper. "Wait a second, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just making a model for this theory on physics that I was just thinking about," John explained, crumpling up the paper and tossing it into the trash bin. "I can work on it later, of course."

"Hmm…what theory was it?" Rose asked, smiling her typical tongue in teeth smile as she plopped down on his desk. "Because that paper you were folding looked awfully like a paper airplane. I know how distracted you get..." Rose said, knowing she was right by the sly smile that was filling John's face. "Anyhow, what are you doing in here anyway? I wanted to talk to you."

John just shrugged his shoulders in response and leaned forwards in his chair so that he was inches away from Rose. "About what, Rose?"

"Well, I was just wondering…" Rose mumbled. She wasn't sure how to word this without sounding suspicious. But she wanted, no needed, to know how Rose Tyler and John Smith had met and ended up getting married. It fascinated her, to know that the Doctor had somehow concocted a love story for her with himself in a weird way and she had no idea what it was yet. "I really enjoyed hearing your perspective on our first date so I was wondering how we met. According to you, I mean."

"In that case, this is the perfect position to start it in," John laughed. He even sent her a wink, its connotation lost on Rose.

Rose plastered a confident smile on her face, hoping it would be convincing enough for John that she was reliving these memories again like he was. However, she thought better of it and decided to act flirtatious about it and act oblivious, cocking her head to the side and scrunching up her eyebrows in confusion. "Why is that?"

"I think you know why, Ms. Tyler," John said, a large smile filling up his face. He leaned forward even farther in his chair, pushing Rose off of his desk. With a finger, he motioned for Rose to come over to his side of the desk and patted a clear spot for her to sit on not far from him as he swiveled in his chair to face her. "I must say, I've missed being in this position like this with you."

"Get on with it," Rose muttered. She was more than a little confused about what John was talking about right now. She had expected the story of them meeting to somehow involve her working on a shop with mannequins falling on her so that it was somewhat like the real story of her meeting the Doctor.

"Someone is a little impatient," John joked. Once Rose lifted her eyebrow, he stopped changing the topic and actually began to tell her what really happened. "Fresh out of college myself with a doctorate in physics I stepped into my first class. It was rather exciting for me. Here I was, finally teaching like I had dreamed of. Anyhow, during attendance I noticed a blonde scowling in the back of the classroom."

"Scowling?" Rose asked. She automatically knew where this story was going and she had to admit she enjoyed it a bit too much than she should. "Now, that isn't a nice way to describe your future wife!"

John just shushed her, continuing on with his narrative. "As I was saying, it didn't take long for me to realize that this student did not want to be in this class one bit and didn't care if I knew it. Which is why, that first day, I took it upon myself to call on her for every difficult problem, just to see her stutter around the topic. Perhaps that was a bit rude of me, but what can I say? I could tell she was doodling in her notebook. And that was not okay with me: _doodling_ in _my_ first class and I was going to make sure she knew it. Obviously she didn't enjoy the way I was picking on her because the moment the class let out she marched right up to my desk to give me a piece of her mind. After a five minute rant about how it wasn't fair to discriminate her because she came from a council estate and didn't have money for tutors, she proclaimed that I was a terrible teacher and she was going to drop my class. Apparently she liked my response because she came back the next class and plopped in the seat right in front of my desk."

"What was this famous response of yours?" Rose exclaimed. It was funny, that sounded so much like what she would have done if she was in that situation herself.

"You know, I just cocked one eyebrow up and said in my cheekiest voice, 'Why don't you? It would be such a relief to never have to listen to your excuses ever again. In fact, if you come prancing in here again I just might have to tutor you myself and we don't want that, do we? That would be traumatic for both of us I am sure, having to find a time after hours to be alone together. Aren't I right, Ms. Tyler?' That shut her up rather quickly," John continued on speaking. That surprised Rose, how forward John had been with one of his _students _on his first day working. Of course, she was sure she had been giving him reason to know she would be more than okay with his. "She sat there the entire class period, clicking your pen and sneezing every single time I called on someone except her. After class that day she came right up to me and sat exactly as you are now."

"Sorry," Rose giggled. That was just like her when she was in her late teens. She always got what she wanted and she always had. "That must have been quite forward."

"Not at all," John explained, leaning back in his chair to get comfortable. "In fact, it was exactly what I'd been hoping for. We're getting off track though, let me think back to that day again. Weeeeeell, she sat there, biting on her lip until we were the only ones left in the room. Then she rather loudly proclaimed that she didn't understand a thing about physics. In fact, she said that she was rather confident that she was going to fail out and be forced to drop out of college and it was all my fault."

Rose closed her eyes, tying to imagine what it was like to be seeing these memories right now like John was. "And you, being the ever so kind professor that you were, offered to help her, right?"

"Of course, I couldn't just let my poor student fail out, could I?" John joked, getting a strangely serious look on his face as he continued speaking. "So I sat up a time a few times a week where she could come to my office and I could help her solve some problems that she wasn't understanding. And that was all it was for a few weeks. Whenever I had class she would walk in and greet her as 'Ms. Tyler' and she would give me a knowing smile. Because of course we had to be on first name basis when I tutored her outside of class, it was the obvious thing to do. But she was still my student and I had to treat her just like everyone else in the class. Of course, everyone knew that she was my favorite student in the class and someone had overheard that I was tutoring her. So I never called on her in class and she just sat there so close to me while I was teaching, taking notes and acting like she was only looking at me to see the board. Eventually the rumors started."

"Sorry about that," Rose said, apologizing for something she had never really done.

"It's okay, darling," John said, leaning forwards and kissing her on the forehead before he continued on with his story. "I actually heard a group trying to figure out if I had ever shagged my student on my desk, everyone could clearly see how comfortable she already was perched on the edge of my desk. Even my coworkers had heard something, but thankfully none of them thought anything of it and no one told my boss, but I knew quite a few of them had lost respect for me. After all, the university had hired me with no experience and that was unusual so they were already jealous of me. And now they thought I, a 29 year old intellectual, was fooling around with one of my students ten years my junior. And I was just so upset about it all because I wasn't doing anything wrong at all, I was just helping one of my students grasp the concept of physics. Anyway, it was then that the brilliant Ms. Tyler suggested that we meet at the library instead of my office because apparently she was sick of the comments she was getting when she walked past the secretary every night and that way no one would have to know. So, that became the new routine. I thought that she just liked teasing boys for the longest time and I was just someone to play with. It was a constant game, seeing how far I could push her until it bordered on inappropriate and we got back to the books. It was my favorite part of the day, to sit at a table with a beautiful blonde and flirt. Well, it was until the night her car wouldn't start and I had to drive her home. I thought everything was going to end that night."

Rose noticed something sad in John's eyes and scooted over so that she was on his lap. She had no idea what was coming next, but she knew it wasn't going to be good and she had a feeling she knew who it would involve. Leaning back against him to assure that they had each other now, Rose waited for him to continue.

"Her _boyfriend_ was waiting for her outside of the door," John mumbled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer against him. "Obviously he wasn't too happy to see her in a car with another guy. At the time I assumed he was still her boyfriend, had no idea that he was her abusive ex who wouldn't leave her alone. That was why I was rather confused when she leaned over and kissed me with no warning at all. It's sad to admit, but I was more than pleased despite my confusion and perhaps I returned the kiss with more intensity than she had expected because the next thing I knew the guy waiting for her was knocking on the window."

"I bet I was scared then," Rose winced. This must have been in John's memories because of the time Jimmy had seen her while out getting chips with the leather-clad Doctor and had come over and told him to stay away from her woman. It is safe to say that the end of that story was that the Doctor had Jimmy on the ground in seconds and was already leading Rose back to the TARDIS before he staggered to his feet.

"Terrified, let's just say that she informed me to take her back to my apartment because she _couldn't_ get out of the car with him there," John breathed out a bit of air. Obviously this part of the story still got to him. "She refused to tell me anything on the ride there, just sat there all huddled up in the seat staring off into space like she was trying to escape. I offered to sleep on the couch so that she could take my bed and things could remain a little professional. After all, I still was her teacher and I was terrified to what would happen if anyone found out about this. Long story short, I woke up in the middle of the night to find her crying on the edge of the couch and we stayed up for hours as she spilled her guts to me about the bastard Jimmy Stone. Anyway, when I woke up the next morning with my student cuddled up next to me I started to distance myself from her. This would not only get me fired, but it could ruin her reputation with her fellow classmates and her future professors."

Rose just scooted closer to John, thinking back to how often the Doctor had distanced himself from her in the past. "How noble of you."

"She didn't take it well when I told her to leave my classroom directly after class without lingering on my desk the next day and that we couldn't resume our tutoring as usual. Obviously, and I have no idea how a tiny blonde can have that much power over me, it was hard for me to say that to her and she didn't take it well either. Especially after she had opened up so much to me, she was sure things were changing between us. Surprisingly, she still came to class, but she sat in the back now and refused to meet my eye. That lasted a few weeks and I hated every second of it. I was acting like a dick, after all I had kissed her back and it wasn't like she had forced herself on me at all, I was the one who had led her on. When I passed back a large exam and a student next to her noticed that she had received a high A the rumors spread like wildfire again. Except this time the officials heard about it."

"That's why Elizabeth upset you so much," Rose mumbled half to herself.

"Precisely, though I am glad I was working at a different university by then because there was no way they would have believed me after my past at my first teaching job," John explained, squeezing Rose's hand as if to reassure her that Elizabeth was past them. "Anyhow, that led to an investigation about the nature of our relationship. I wasn't really lying, we weren't having sex so there was no proof that there was anything more of our relationship than a student and teacher who got a bit too comfortable when he tutored her. Still, they let us know that we were going to be watched now. That was when she stopped coming to my class. That upset me more than anything, the fact that I couldn't even see her anymore. I missed her so much, more than anything else we were friends and I trusted her with anything. So once she had been absent for two weeks I went over to where she was, only to be met by her mother who spent more than an hour lecturing me about using her daughter. Let's just say that I will never release the specifics on that particular conversation, just that my cheeks were red from all the slaps I received by the time she kicked me out. I assumed it was over then. And I told myself it was for the better, now I could concentrate on teaching more and maybe earn back some more of my reputation."

"That obviously didn't happen."

John let out a chuckle, actually smiling now that he was done with the tougher part of the story. "Apparently her mother told her about how her professor had come to see her, concerned that she wasn't coming to class anymore. All I know is that the next morning when I went in to work, guess who was sitting there perched on my desk? She just sat there, dangling the spare key to my office I had given her in her hands with a huge smirk on her face. Then she said about the most beautiful words I had ever heard before, 'I dropped your class. I don't know if I am being stupid with this, but I need to say this. I can't just sit there in your classroom anymore, pretending like I don't know the real _you_. Not blurting out that I know how you take your tea and that you match your socks to your tie or the fact that it kills me that sometimes you look so sad it just kills me that I can't just get up and hold you. This isn't a fun game of teasing anymore and I _know_ that you feel the same way,'" John explained with a sudden kiss to her lips. "Long story short, I was late to my first class because I was too busy snogging Rose Tyler on top of my desk. Just the way I had wanted to since the first moment I laid eyes on her."

Rose started to giggle at that. After his whole narrative she wished now more than ever that she had the same memories as him. It was just so damn _perfect_. Well, it was in her mind, but she was never a fan of the conventional ways a couple got together.

"That night we went out on our first date, but I already told you that story," John exclaimed. "Anyway it was a week later that she told me that she hadn't just dropped my class, but that she had dropped out of university. And that wasn't even my fault, she couldn't afford tuition anymore and her mum had just lost her job as well so she had to pick up more hours at the shop where she worked to help pay rent. I wasn't too pleased about it no matter the circumstances, but she wouldn't let my fork over a penny to help her go back to school. In fact, she still won't! Anyway, I'm getting off topic right now. Let's just say it wasn't too long until I was called to the dean's office again to discuss my _relationship_ with my past student. There was nothing they could do and they had no grounds to fire me, so it just ended with half of the staff thinking I was despicable."

"Hmmm, that's too bad! Shame on them, thinking such rude thoughts about my wonderful husband," Rose pouted, nuzzling against his neck.

"Yep, and once I finally proposed to the blonde who stole my heart I knew we should move. Except she hated it out there and always wanted to come back, proclaiming that they could suck it up because we were married by then. Still, I knew I couldn't work at my old university so it is a good thing I found the one I work at now," John huffed out proudly. "Just think what would have become of Rose Tyler and John Smith if you hadn't pranced into my classroom wearing a skirt that had to have been illegal in at least five countries!"

Rose just smirked at him, getting off his lap and sitting on his desk. She had no idea how the TARDIS had put such a story in John's mind, but she decided not to dwell on that for the moment. "Professor Smith," Rose began, knowing she had made a good decision by the look on John's face.

"Yes, Ms. Tyler," John said with an expression that did not match his words one bit. "Do you need tutoring outside of class?"

"I just don't understand chemistry…" Rose exclaimed, biting her lip as she hoped she wasn't going too far.

Apparently she wasn't because John quickly vacated his chair and knocked the extra papers littering his desk to the floor before he climbed onto the desk as well so that he was hovering just inches above her. "Good, chemistry is something I am very good at teaching."

"I was hoping—" Rose began to say, only to be cut off when John pressed his lips against hers, effectively stopping her words as her mouth found something else it would rather be doing at the moment. Yep, Rose decided, it was a _fantastic_ idea to ask John Smith how they met.

**I hope after this my readers will have more of an idea in the kind of one-shots I will be writing! As I finish up with "A Human Wife" other examples with the Doctor can be requested, so keep that in mind!**

**If you want this to continue, you seriously need to give me ideas! So, if you ask I would be more than happy to write it for you! **

**Thank you and please leave your comments!**

**Gabrielle**


	2. Dinner with Jackie

**Anyhow, if you have read the story "A Human Wife" this scene takes place not long after chapter seven (The Big Questions). **

**Once again, this series will jump around as my readers request them! I just started it off because I've had this story in my head since the beginning. Remember, this is about John Smith at the moment. So, if you have any ideas about what else you would like to read PM or review!**

**Additionally, I currently do not have a Beta for this story because my regular one for the corresponding story doesn't need more work from me, so if anyone is interested let me know!**

**Speaking of reviews, please do that to motivate me! I love reviews and will devote more time to this series of one-shots the more reviews I get. Thank you in advance and read on!**

**This idea was given by the wonderful murtaghismyhottie! In it, Jackie comes to have dinner with Rose and John Smith with disastrous results. Thanks for the suggestion, I hope you like it!**

Dinner with Jackie

murtaghismyhottie

"You really can't cancel the dinner tonight with your mother?" John asked, acting rather pathetic as he snuggled back in back into the covers.

"Now we can't," Rose proclaimed, leaning forwards and brushing John's hair out of his eyes. It was odd, ever since this body had been John Smith his hair was limper. It was softer and hung down in his face, no longer in the Doctor's typical stick up hairstyle. It made him look innocent and adorable, two traits she didn't often see in the Time Lord. "Last week mum invited us over to her flat for dinner, remember?"

"Sooo…" John groaned in annoyance. He gave Rose the best puppy dog face he had, hoping to convince her out of her thoughts.

"And we didn't go, John!" Rose said, rolling her eyes at Rose's pathetic attempts. "Because you called her and said that I was _indisposed_! And that was just because you wanted to take me to a street fair that only lasted one night."

John just leaned up and kissed her forehead, pouting once more. "I didn't hear you complaining _once_! No harm done there. I'm sure Jackie had a nice night. Perhaps she had one of her special man friends over for a visit."

"Nope, she is coming over for dinner," Rose proclaimed, getting up out of the bed to go get ready for the day. "No more discussion about it."

"But I'm sick, Rosie," John moaned, adding a few pathetic coughs to strengthen his case. "I need you to take care of me."

Rose actually paused for a moment with her hands on her hips, looking him up and down before she spoke up again. "You just have a cold, John," Rose explained, sitting back down next to him as she ran her hand over his forehead. "No fever either. So stay home tonight and rest up, yeah? I have to go to work and I'll see how you are feeling to decide whether my mum can come up later on."

"Fine…" John huffed, giving up as he covered up his face with his pillow and let out a loud sniff. "I'll just lay here and die. Thank you _wife_."

Rose let out a laugh, hardly believing how much of a baby John was acting like. After all, he just had a cold and was trying to get out of dinner with Jackie. He got along with her mother much better than the Doctor ever did, but they weren't so close that he popped by to have tea of his own free will. "You're welcome, honey. I love you, be back soon."

_._..

"John, are you feeling better?" Rose called out when she got back from work. She was rather tired from being on her feet all day, but she knew she had a lot more to do today. She knew that her mother wouldn't be too happy if she canceled their planned dinner. Ever since John Smith had been created Jackie had practically been begging to be invited over. It would be amusing, she always said, to see her daughter "playing house" with the human Doctor.

"NO!" John yelled back. Rose even rolled her eyes at his response. He obviously didn't feel that bad as she saw him lounged on the couch eating custard and watching Ghostbusters. "Your mother can't come over tonight. I need you to curl up next to me tonight."

"Come on," Rose muttered, plopping down on the couch and pulling his head onto her lap. "You feel well enough to make it? In fact, if you don't feel well my mum will probably be nicer to you than usual. And then it'll be a better excuse for her to leave early."

John didn't respond for a moment, just let out a loud groan of annoyance and closed his eyes to feign sleep. "Wake me up when I have to get ready."

"Good boy," Rose mumbled, getting off the couch with a light kiss to the forehead.

Leaving the living room, Rose made her way to the bedroom to change out of her work clothes. After doing that, Rose called her mum and had a short conversation with her. Once she hung up, she knew she had to go start cooking. After all, her mother was expecting an English dinner of shepherd's pie.

Sighing in relief when she put the pan in the oven, Rose was quite proud of herself. Look at how she was, she had just cooked a meal all by herself. Maybe she was really growing up!

Going back into the living room, Rose was surprised when John was sound asleep on the couch. Maybe he was sicker than she had initially suspected. Leaning down, Rose was surprised when she heard John whimpering something in his sleep.

"No, no," John whispered, his fists clenching as he went deeper into the dream. "I can't do it, I can't!"

Rose immediately kneeled down next to John, shaking him until he woke up with a gasp. The moment his eyes met hers he pulled her against his chest for a few long minutes.

"Sorry about that," John apologized. He leaned up and pressed his ear over her heart. It was odd, whenever he woke up from one of the Doctor's nightmares he did that. It was like he had to reassure himself that she was alive and next to her. He never mentioned his behavior and neither did Rose. The first time it had happened John had curled up next to her listening to her heartbeat for a full hour until he released his grip on her. It was something that she didn't mind about John. The Doctor would never admit he needed her for something like that, but John seemingly had no problem with it.

Once he released her he announced in a reluctant voice that he was going to go take a shower and get ready before good ol' Jackie arrived for dinner.

It was then that her mother decided it was a good time to arrive and Rose hurried over to open the door. "Mum! You're early."

Jackie just shrugged her shoulders before she plopped down on a chair and made herself at home. "Excited to see how my only daughter is dealing with married like!"

"Stop saying that, Mum!" Rose announced, glad that John was in the bathroom right now. "You know he isn't my _real_ husband so stop making me think like he is. In a month the Doctor will come back and I'll go traveling in the TARDIS again with him. And it'll just make it harder for me to get used to it all again if I make this marriage any more real than it already is."

"Fine, Rose," Jackie huffed, settling back into the chair. "I'll be quiet about it for now."

After that Rose relaxed a bit, chatting with her mother. She always forgot how much she missed her mum when she was traveling and now was her chance to make up for lost time. Apparently they lost track of time because the next thing she noticed was a loud crash from the kitchen.

Running there with her mother on her heels, Rose almost laughed when she saw what was in front of her. "John! I can't believe you dropped the pan!" Rose yelled, looking at the remnants of the dinner she had worked hard on making on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I got it out for you and lost my grip when I sneezed," John explained, letting out another rather loud sneeze.

Seeing him look so upset about it, Rose couldn't help but pity John. She walked over to him, giving him a hug as he sneezed once more. "Come on, honey," Rose whispered, taking ahold of his hand and leading him out of the kitchen. "You need to take some cold medicine."

Jackie watched the couple leave the room, left alone in the kitchen with the ruined meal on the floor. "I guess I will clean this up…"

Getting John to swallow down a pill, Rose pulled him back into the kitchen where Jackie was sitting at the table, the mess cleaned up. John had tried to convince her to let him stay in bed to avoid her mother, but Rose just said that he was being a baby. That was all it took for John to come bounding to the kitchen with her.

"So, what are we going to eat?" Jackie asked with a smirk on her face. She knew her daughter was upset about these unfortunate circumstances, but it was too finny to pass up the joke now.

"I guess we can order in…" Rose mumbled, getting out the phone and calling for some Chinese food to be delivered.

It didn't take long for it to arrive, for which Rose was thankful for. Once Jackie had found out that John was sick she had taken to babying him. Rose rolled her eyes, her mother would have never done that for the Doctor, that she was confident of.

"Time to eat?" John asked, his eyes looking strangely loopy as Rose carried the boxes into the kitchen and began to set them at the table.

"You know," Jackie began as Rose dished out some food for each of them. "This bring back some wonderful memories for me! When Pete and I were dating I had no idea how to cook so we always ordered in and pretended that I had made the meal myself."

"He knew it was take out, right?" Rose asked. Her mum rarely talked about her times with her dad so it was always good to hear stories.

John, with noodles hanging halfway out his mouth, let out a snort. "There is no way Jackie could have made this sort of food herself."

"Sorry to say, but John is right!" Jackie laughed. She loved this image, seeing her daughter looking so happy with John Smith.

"Always am," John joked with less harshness than the Doctor would have. "Rose and I usually order in and we rarely even use the kitchen table. Or we go out to eat, I much prefer that actually."

"He thinks he is so funny…" Rose responded, rolling her eyes at her mother. "Always making fun of my cooking when he can barely boil an egg."

For a few seconds, Rose listened as Jackie described a man she had met at the laundry mat until she heard a strange noise. Looking over, she automatically started laughing. Apparently John didn't have the best reaction to the medicine she had given him because he had fallen asleep at the table, his head falling straight into his plate. He was still sound asleep, oblivious to the position he was in.

"Well then," Jackie murmured, holding back a laugh herself. "This has been a rather memorable dinner…"

**I hope after this my readers will have more of an idea in the kind of one-shots I will be writing! As I finish up with "A Human Wife" other examples with the Doctor can be requested, so keep that in mind!**

**If you want this to continue, you seriously need to give me ideas! So, if you ask I would be more than happy to write it for you! **

**Thank you and please leave your comments!**

**Gabrielle**


	3. Karaoke Night

**Yet another one-shot with John Smith and Rose throughout their married life! Once again, this chapter takes place around the time of chapter six (Christmas Time).**

**This series will jump around as you decide so if you have even an inkling of what you would like to see please leave the idea in a review or PM me! I'm always looking for creative ideas I wouldn't think of myself!**

**Also, I have said this before, but it would be lovely if I had a Beta to make sure my writing is not horrendous. If interested PM me :)**

**Hmm...you know what else I love? Reviews! So please review if you like it and it will make me smile in response!**

**This chapter is about Rose and John going to a pub that ends with John singing the song Doctor, Doctor (Bad Case of Loving You) by Robert Palmer! This interesting idea for a one-shot is from murtaghismyhottie! Hope you like it! :) Thanks so much everyone!**

******P.S. A few reviewers have said this chapter is sexist and not matching with the timelines I have set so let me clear up a few things. Yes, this chapter is EXTREMELY sexist so you are right in saying that. Sorry if I offended anyone personally though. And as for timelines, yes Rose has heard the Doctor sing before (in Tooth and Claw) but she has never heard John sing. And although it was mentioned that John had sung 500 miles in his memories (which Rose obviously does not have) I feel like John wouldn't have dwelled on Rose saying she had never heard him sing before. In my mind, he thought she was just flirting when she said that to goad him into singing. Additionally I will get to what John said to his coworker now. Sure they never were together before she dropped his class, but that doesn't mean that they never...you know...while they were married. So they still were never intimate while he was his teacher but that doesn't mean that they couldn't have had sex on his desk after that. I am working very hard to match up the timelines and in my head they are still in tact. I just wanted John to say the most offensive and inappropriate thing possible to his coworker so that another chapter I am planning makes sense. I hope this clears up any discrepancies for my readers. Once again I apologize for how offensive this chapter is (yes, I am aware it is offensive but I am going to add onto it in what I hope to be the next chapter) So you have been warned if you read on! Thank you lovelies! **

Karaoke Night

"What did I do to deserve such a stunning wife?" John asked, cocking his head as he waited for Rose's response.

"Oi, stop trying to distract me," Rose exclaimed, turning to find a suitable dress for the night. "We are probably going to be late anyway. And you sitting on the floor with puppy dog eyes while I'm trying to get dressed isn't helping."

John huffed in annoyance, his eyes sliding appraisingly down Rose's barely clad form before he spoke again. "I'll leave you alone if you let me pick out what you are going to wear."

"With your fashion sense, I think now," Rose mumbled without turning around to look at him. "We all can't run around wearing a pinstripe suit all the time."

"I don't like pinstripes," John said, confusion filling him as he noticed the way Rose's body had suddenly tensed when he spoke. "In fact, I don't think you have ever seen me wearing pinstripes. Where did that come from?"

Rose stood still for several moments, attempting to control her expression, before she turned around with a huge smile on her face. "It was a line I heard in a movie," she explained, her voice a bit too high pitched to be telling the truth. "Come on then, pick out what you think I should wear.

"This is lovely," John announced as he pulled out a tiny emerald green dress that he couldn't remember Rose wearing. Plus, not that he was going to tell her, but it was also the shortest one he saw in her closet. Which meant he would be able to see more of her legs tonight, something that he was always more than willing to see.

"Perfect," Rose responded, still slightly off after her accidental comment earlier. Pushing John out of the room, Rose began to get ready. She just wanted to have a good time tonight without feeling like she was doing something wrong. She couldn't shake it, the betrayal she felt to the Doctor whenever she was with John. Still, she didn't let it get to her often and tonight wouldn't be the exception. They were going to a pub to see Emma and Paul and Rose was excited for the night.

Once she looked appropriate and her makeup was in place, Rose made her way around the flat searching for John. Not surprisingly, she found him in the kitchen eating leftover takeout rice with his fingers. At the appearance of Rose struggling to buckle her heels on, John stood up straight and shoved a final mouthful of rice into his mouth. "Finally ready, then?"

"Why are you stuffing your face in here?" Rose asked as she finally stood up, a few inches taller thanks to her shoes. She walked over to him and ran her hands through his hair so that it wasn't hanging into his eyes _again_. Either he needed a haircut soon or he would need to start styling his hair with gel.

"You know it is better to drink on a full stomach," John explained, gulping down a swig of water as he straightened his tie.

"You would know, yeah?" Rose joked, smirking as he leaned down and kissed her.

After that exchange Rose practically skipped down the street to the pub. The whole walk there John was humming an unknown song to Rose.

"What are you singing?" Rose asked in amusement. "You know, I have never heard you sing before. I bet you are a terrible singer!"

"Ha, what makes you think I'm a bad singer?" John asked, pretending like she was hurting his feelings. "But maybe, if you get me drunk enough I might sing tonight!"

"Seriously?" Rose squealed just as she walked into the pub and saw her redheaded friend sitting by the bar. "Well then, I think I know what is going to be happening tonight then!"

Smirking in amusement, John pulled Rose over to where Emma waited. As usual, Emma was very enthusiastic to see Rose and practically attacked her with a huge hug, proclaiming that she was sure she wasn't going to come at all.

"I would never miss an opportunity to see you drinking, Emma!" Rose said, giggling as Emma held up the shot she had just finished. "I'll never forget how surprised I was when you got up on the table and started dancing."

"Well, I'm not planning on doing that again tonight!" Emma laughed.

By then John had already rolled his eyes five times, no one had even commented on him being there yet. Basically, that meant he would have to talk now or they would never hear him. "Nice to see you, Emma. Where's that lovely Paul of yours?"

"He's in the bathroom right now," Emma answered, looking over as Rose began to mess with John's hair again. "Don't worry, you won't be the only boy here for long! And don't say Paul is lovely, he is a man!"

"Nice to know," John said to Emma. By then he turned to Rose, moving her hands away from styling his hair. "And stop pushing my hair around. If my hair is poking into my eyes I will move it myself."

Before Rose had time for a cheeky remark Paul came back, plopping down on the chair next to John with a nod in acknowledgement. "Do you think Rose will dance on the bar again tonight?"

"_Rose_ did that too?" John said, his eyes widening in surprise as a new mental image implanted itself in his mind. "Why haven't I heard of this before _now_?"

"Emma!" Rose laughed, covering her mouth in mock horror. "I thought we agreed never to let John find out about that! That night was a very low point in my life," Rose continued, not noticing the huge smirk on John's face. "I'm married to a professor! John needs to think that I am capable of being a good little housewife, not dancing like a stripper on the bar in a pub."

"Hush, I like you just the way you are!" John announced, smirking as Rose ordered their first round of drinks. "Dancing and tables and all of that. Actually I enjoy that bit quite a bit!"

Rose just rolled her eyes, leaning over to whisper something in Emma's ear as both of the girls dissolved into giggles and glanced back at John and laughed even harder at his confused expression. After a minute of that, John gave up trying to get Rose's attention for a moment and listened as Paul began to describe some sports team that he had never heard of before.

After a few more drinks Rose grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her onto the filling dance floor. "So, didn't you say you were going to take my class next semester?" John asked Paul. It seemed odd, to think that one of his friends he would have to teach.

"Yeah, I think so," Paul explained, finishing off his beer with a flourish. "I was going to major in chemistry but I'm leaning towards physics now. I mean, I feel like physics is more applicable to research. Sure more advancements have been made in chemistry lately, but I feel like I could add so much more to new technology if I do physics research. Actually, my favorite thing I've ever learned was that electrons behaved as a particle when observed but as waves when left alone. That's just fascinating to me."

John couldn't help but smile as Paul talked, loving when people were discovering what they wanted to do with their lives. That was one of his favorite things about working at a university. "Well, of course I am biased when it comes to physics and would love for everyone to go into my field. I do have such a respect for all the sciences, but I am particularly interested in what you were talking about as well."

"This is weird," Paul laughed. "You don't seem like you are old enough to be my professor. Most of them are old and stuffy, but I've seen you snogging Rose against my kitchen counter," Paul continued, looking down at the ground for a moment. "Sorry if that sounded rude."

"Sorry about that," John sniffed, taking a sip of his drink. "We thought that you and Emma were asleep in front of that horrifying chick flick. Anyhow, I'm sure it'll work out peachy. As long as I don't catch you on your phone during my lecture."

It was then that John felt someone slide into the chair next to him and glanced over to see a girl who had to still be in high school sitting next to him. He glanced away from her for a moment, exchanging a confused look with Paul before he spoke up. "Umm…hi?"

"So, I'm sorry about this," the girl whispered, her cheeks turning bright red. "But my friends bet me money if I would come over here and have you buy me a drink…"

"Is that it?" John asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes. What was with this generation, why would they make a bet like that?

"No…" the girl mumbled, averting her eyes. "We have to snog for two minutes exactly."

"Let me see," John said, finding this whole situation hilarious. "I think I will have to say no for now…my wife wouldn't be too happy about that."

Thankfully Rose came over just as the girl scampered off in embarrassment, informing John that she wanted to dance with him now. Of course, John happily obliged and danced with his wife for what felt like hours.

"Let me see," Rose said once John proclaimed he was tired and slunk back to his seat. "You haven't sung like you promised yet!"

"I'm not near drunk enough yet!" John responded with a devilish smirk.

"In that case," Rose announced, throwing up her hand to get the bartender's attention. "Get a stiff round for this lad here! And keep them coming!"

It didn't take too long before Rose got John to admit that he would go sing karaoke for her. Of course Rose had to kiss him several times before he groaned and admitted defeat.

Rising unsteadily to his feet, John made his way to where he would sing, wondering what song he should request. Glancing at a list, John's smile grew as he knew exactly what song he was going to sing now.

"What's John doing up there?" Emma asked, coming up behind Rose and practically running into her.

"He's going to sing!" Rose giggled, glancing back and realizing Paul was nowhere to be seen.

"Paul says he is about to throw up…" Emma explained, frowning sadly at Rose. "I think we better go home now. Sorry we don't get to see John make a fool of himself tonight."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Rose said as she hugged Emma goodbye. "I'll tell you all about it at work Monday, yeah? Good luck getting Paul home without him getting sick on you."

"Bye-bye, Rosie!" Emma laughed, waving as she drug the green looking Paul behind her and left the pub.

With Emma gone, Rose focused her whole attention on the stage that John had just stepped onto, looking awkward as he took ahold of the microphone.

"Hi," John mumbled even though hardly anyone was paying attention to him. "I'm going to be singing Robert Palmer's Bad Case of Loving You, or as I like to call it Doctor, Doctor to my beautiful wife Rose. She's so pretty…"

Rose couldn't help but giggle as his short introduction before the music started. She was sure that she would be laughing the entire time as John opened his mouth to sing.

"Whooaaaaa

The hot summer night fell like a net

I've got to find my baby yet

I need you to soothe my head

Turn my blue heart to red

Doctor, doctor, give me the news

I've got a bad case of lovin' you

No pill's gonna cure my ill

I've got a bad case of lovin' you

A pretty face don't make no pretty heart

I learned that, buddy, from the start

You think I'm cute, a little bit shy

Momma, I ain't that kind of guy

Doctor, doctor, give me the news

I got a bad case of lovin' you

No pill's gonna cure my ill

I got a bad case of lovin' you

Whooaaa

I know you like it, you like it on top

Tell me, momma, are you gonna stop?

You had me down, 21 to zip

Smile of Judas on your lip

Shake my fist, knock on wood

I've got it bad, and I've got it good

Doctor, doctor, gimme the news

I got a bad case of lovin' you

No pill's gonna cure my ill"

Rose couldn't help but laugh as John crooned his way through the song. It would be that John would choose a song that was repeating Doctor over and over again. If she wasn't drunk she wondered if she would be upset about it, but right now she loved every second of it.

"How'd I do?" John asked, surprising Rose when he came up behind her and picked her up.

"Perfect," Rose exclaimed, rewarding him with a kiss. "This has to happen every single time we go to a pub now! Do you agree?"

John pulled on his ear for a moment before he responded. "Ehh, I think this is a once in a great while thing!" John said, smirking at Rose's sad expression. "You don't want me to have too many female admirers, do you?"

"Nah, you're all mine!" Rose laughed, pulling him in for another hug when she noticed how unsteady he seemed on his feet. "How much have you had to drink tonight, John?"

"Hmm…" John exclaimed, scratching his chin as he thought about it. "I can't remember. Quite a lot I'm pretty sure. A lot more than you for sure, but you are such a lightweight!"

"You think we better go, honey?" Rose asked, holding back a laugh when she saw how unfocused John's eyes were.

"Are you sure you want to go? Don't you want to spend more time with Emma before we leave?"

Rose shook her head, holding onto John's arm as she started to leave the pub. "They left before you sung, so let's go home now."

"But I didn't get to see you dance on a table!" John complained as the cold air hit him and he wrapped his arm around Rose's waist.

"Maybe you will get to see later," Rose said, knowing that was all it would take to silence John. "If you don't complain anymore on the way home. Deal?"

John just turned to give her a huge smile in response, murmuring that they should walk faster towards home.

Rose and John had only left the pub a few minutes before when they heard someone call out John's name. Slowly turning around, Rose was surprised when John let out a chuckle and explained to Rose who it was before they reached them. "It's Norris! I had to help him solve a theory he supposedly came up with twenty years ago yesterday at work!"

Rose rolled her eyes at his introduction as he enthusiastically shook the newcomer's hand. "Nice to see you out, Norris," John continued, extending his hand to the woman next to Norris. "Oh, pleased to see you again, Deborah."

"Hello, I'm Jason Norris," the elderly man with a beard announced, coming over to shake Rose's hand after politely chatting with John for a few seconds. "I work with John in the physics department."

"Nice to meet you," Rose said, glad that she hadn't drank nearly as much as John had. "I'm his wife, Rose."

"Likewise, I'm Deborah," his wife, a stuffy looking woman with grey hair, announced, shaking Rose's hand with a disapproving glance at her outfit and the way John's hands had trailed down lower than they should have. "I didn't realize that John was married."

Norris turned to look at his wife with a smile on his face. "You should hear him at work. It's always Rose this and Rose that. Oh, how I miss the early days of marriage," he said with a tight smile at his wife. "How did the two of you meet? John never did mention that."

John didn't have much of a filter anyway, but the moment he got even slightly tipsy he announced whatever crossed his mind without a second thought. Apparently this time was true as well. "She was my student when I worked at a different university," John announced, ignoring the way Rose's heel had begun to stab into his foot to shut him up. "We used to shag on my desk before I had to teach class," John continued, finally letting out a wince of pain when Rose stomped hard on his foot again. "Rosie, stop poking me. I'm sure good old Norris wouldn't be offended by that. After all, a lot of professors fool around with students, so it should be an accomplishment that I married you."

"I'm so sorry," Rose murmured. Even though she was drunk she was still so embarrassed by what John had said. She could already feel Norris's wife's eyes on her, probably thinking about what a whore she was. And it wasn't true at all, that's what bothered Rose the most. People were free to have opinions about her, but only if they knew the fact. Except at the moment she had to pretend this was the truth. She hoped her next statement would help explain John's behavior. "We just came from the pub."

"Well then, we'll leave you on your way to get home," Norris announced, nodding at them as he turned to go the opposite direction.

Rose awkwardly shook his hand, wishing she could flatten John in public. Especially right now as he trailed his hands down to her hips. She heard him mumble something that sounded suspiciously like, "I for one want to go home and get laid," but she gave him the benefit of the doubt and assumed he had said something polite.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Smith," Deborah said, sending Rose a coy smile. "I've heard a lot about you from the other wives. Hope to see you at another function soon," she added before she turned away. "Hopefully more charming next time."

Rose turned to look at John with her mouth practically hanging open as the older couple ambled away. "Thanks a lot for that."

"You're welcome," John smiled, grabbing onto her hand and leading her back to their flat, oblivious to her annoyance. "But why did you just thank me?"

"I was being sarcastic," Rose slowly explained, knowing that John would be apologetic in the morning when he realized what he had done. "But now all those snobby women will have even more reason to hate me!"

"Why?" John asked, scratching his head in confusion. "They are probably jealous of you."

"Just in case you were wondering," Rose explained, speaking slowly so that John heard her every word. "You are definitely not going to see me dance on a table tonight. So don't get your hopes up. You are going straight to bed, mister!"

John frowned for a second before he straightened up again. "I'm fine with getting straight into bed as long as I get straight into your—"

"John!" Rose stuttered, stopping him before he could finish his sentence. "I really don't think we are going to have sex tonight. Not that I mind when you are drunk but I feel like you will fall asleep in seconds the moment your head hits the pillow."

"Please? If I stay awake can we? Pleeeeaaaasssseeee?" John practically begged, sticking out his lip a bit for added effect. "I promise I'll go to sleep right after and make you pancakes in the morning! The ones you like with chocolate chips using chocolate sauce instead of syrup! You've never said no to those pancakes before!

"You know," Rose muttered, getting up on her tip-toes and kissing John on the cheek and brushing his hair out of his eye once more. "I would hate you if you weren't so dang adorable all the time."

"Yep," John said, popping his p. "That's my secret, always be adorable and you can never get in trouble."

"Hmm…" Rose whispered to herself. She had a feeling John had just told her one of the Doctor's secrets. After all, the Doctor did the same thing as him whenever she got mad at him for something he acted oblivious until she had to forgive him. "I might have to try that out later and see if I get the same result…" Rose mumbled, already smiling as she thought of a scheme in her head.

**AHHH! I love love love the ending when John sees one of his coworkers! That just came on a whim and I think it turned out lovely, which is why I love having John drunk because he says such inappropriate things. What did you think was a good part in here?**

**I hope after this my readers will have more of an idea in the kind of one-shots I will be writing! As I finish up with "A Human Wife" other examples with the Doctor can be requested, so keep that in mind! But don't forget about the adorable John Smith a well so please keep the glorious ideas rolling in!**

**If you want this to continue, you seriously need to give me ideas! So, if you ask I would be more than happy to write it for you! I love writing about something that someone has rolling around in their mind so please give me any faint idea you have for me to work with!**

**Thank you lovelies and please leave your comments!**

**Gabrielle**


	4. The Home Cooked Meal

**Another one-shot! These are easier to write than I thought...just one little idea connects so many things for me and I get off topic. Oh well, I suppose it is okay since people still read them!**

**Remember you should read "A Human Wife" for this to make sense! This one-shot takes place very soon before chapter three (Settling into Life) so remember this is early on for John Smith and Rose doesn't completely know what to think of him yet...**

**Anyhow, this idea is from Whovian553. Her idea was that John and Rose go shopping and cook a meal with disastrous results. Hope this is something like what you were expecting!**

**So please read on and I hope you review and enjoy!**

**p.s. Mentions rape, so if that is sensitive to you just skip this!**

The Home Cooked Meal

"Rose? Are you home?" John asked as he walked into the living room where Rose was sitting on the couch with her eyes intently trained on the television. Rose had a day off today because the owner of the café was hosting a family reunion later on that night and wanted time to get ready. For the past week and a half Rose had been so distant that it was beginning to scare him and he was making it his mission to make whatever was wrong better. Rose had seemed a bit _too_ excited at the prospect that she had a whole day to herself while he was at work, so John had decided to cancel his last class and come home early. The students had definitely thanked him for leaving early, he just hoped Rose would too.

At the sound of his voice Rose practically jumped a foot off of the couch when she saw him leaning against the doorway. Rose quickly covered up her surprise and sunk lower into her seat, crossing her arms as she studied John. "What are you doing? I wasn't expecting you back for a couple hours!"

"Are you upset that I'm here early?" John asked as he settled down next to Rose and rested his arm around her shoulders. "Way to make me feel appreciated."

Rose shifted so that she was leaning against the arm of the couch away from John and tried to ignore the flash of pain in his eyes. "Just curious, that's all," Rose explained as she turned her head back to the television.

"Did you sit on the remote or something?" John joked as he noticed what Rose was watching. It was one of the least likely things for her to watch. She was staring so intently at the cooking show that John knew that she was just trying to ignore him. "I've never seen you watch a cooking show before."

"Well I was hungry and turned it on," Rose explained as she fiddled with her hair to avoid looking at John's eyes. "This actually looks really good. I might try to make it tonight."

John cocked his head to the side and tried to figure out what they were making on the show. He was intentionally scooting over closer to Rose as he spoke as well and was pleased that she wasn't moving away again. "Did they just say they were making _horseshoes?"_

"Yeah, weird name, right?" Rose said, deciding not to move as John's fingers were trailing to grab ahold of her hand. "They aren't actually anything to do with horses. You know Abraham Lincoln, yeah?" Rose continued when John nodded and picked up her hand and began to trace patterns along her palm. "Well, he was from the capital of the state Illinois in America. Springfield, that is the town's name I think. Anyway this meal originated from there and is basically a piece of toast with a hamburger patty on top of it. I think it sounds disgusting, but people say it is good. Anyway, they put a pile of chips, they call them french fries…how odd. But they put them over the meat and then cover it all with creamy cheese sauce."

"No offense, Rose," John began as he scrunched his nose as the messy plate presented on the television. "Those horseshoes sound disgusting."

"Fine, I will make beef stew or something boring like that," Rose announced as she started to reach for the remote.

Of course John's hand reached there first and he waved the remote in his hands as he wriggled his eyebrows as a challenge. "Don't you want the remote, Rosie?"

Rose just rolled her eyes as she lazily moved her arm to grab it. Just as her fingers grazed the remote she let out a squeak of surprise when John grabbed her arm and spun her around so that she was pressed up against his chest. "John…" Rose announced in what she hoped was a warning voice to stop whatever he was planning to do.

Apparently John thought of it as a challenge and just smiled wider, letting go of her arm and putting his arms around her waist instead. With that done he heard Rose gasp in surprise and quickly repositioned them so that she was on her back on the couch and he was hovering over her. "Guess I was just too fast for you," John whispered as he leaned down so that their lips were practically touching. "I think I can go slow for you too, Rose," John practically groaned as he bent down and kissed her full on the lips.

"Beef stew," Rose muttered when John's lips left hers and moved to her neck instead. She tried to move away from him but he just captured her lips again for several moments before she could talk again. "I don't have everything we need for that, I need to go to the store."

"Shut up about the damn beef stew, Rose," John said as he lowered his body closer to hers so that she was practically pinned to the couch and kissed her again. It only took him moments to realize that Rose was not kissing him back like she usually did so he changed his strategy as his free hand shifted lower and his other hand began to push her shirt up.

"John, get off. You are squishing me," Rose warned as she slammed her eyes shut and grabbed his hand to prevent it from moving up any farther.

"Oh, you wanna be on top?..." John asked in a breathless voice. He didn't take heed of her advice though, just moved his free hand lower as he leaned down again and started to run kisses up and down her neck.

Rose sucked in a sharp gush of air when John's hand suddenly made its way up under her short skirt and seemed to have no plans of stopping anytime soon. "John!" Rose screeched as she scooted up as much as possible away from him and his wandering hands. "Get the _hell_ away from me!"

John immediately froze. Rose stopped moving as well as she felt his hot breath against her neck and his hand on her waist tightened so much that she was uncomfortable. "What are you doing, Rose?"

"I'm not kidding," Rose hissed when she felt John shift closer to her and his cool hand slide up her back again. "Please, just don't. Don't do this."

"Goddamn it, Rose," John squeaked as he hesitantly got off of her and sat on the couch again. Rose immediately went to the other side and huddled up in a ball as far away from his as possible. "Stop acting like I am going to _rape_ you!"

"Well it didn't seem like you were stopping anytime soon," Rose whispered as traitor tears began to fill her eyes.

"Is that how little you think of me?" John asked as he pushed himself off of the couch. "What's wrong, Rose?" he continued as he kneeled down in front of her. "Why can't I make love to my wife without her acting like she is afraid of me?"

Rose couldn't help but reach out and grab John's hand. He just looked so sad right now that she couldn't help but comfort him. "I'm sorry, John."

"Did I do something, Rose?" John whispered in a hoarse voice as he closed his eyes. "Did I hurt you or something? I swear I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable…it just kills me that you act like I would ever intentionally do something to hurt you."

"I'm sorry," Rose muttered as she launched forward and latched her arms around his neck, hoping a hug would help somehow. "I just _can't_."

"Why can't you tell me why?" John mumbled. Rose suddenly felt him tense up after that before he spoke again. "Is there…someone else? Is that it?"

"No!" Rose announced with wide eyes. "Never, John! Don't you even think that."

…

Things had been more than tense ever sense the encounter this morning so Rose was relieved when John awkwardly walked into the bedroom where she was rearranging her shoes. He had smiled at her and apologized for acting like a complete ass earlier. He had even remembered that she had said she didn't have all of the ingredients for the beef stew she wanted to make and asked if she would let him come to the store.

That led them to where they were now. Rose knew John was nervous by the way he hadn't stopped rambling since she said yes and was keeping quite a large distance between them as she made her way down an aisle in the store. "John, I can't remember what I need with you muttering in my ear the whole time," Rose muttered, wincing when she realized that was a little bit too harsh of thing to say right now.

"Sorry," John mumbled as he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels.

After several minutes without a peep out of John, Rose knew she had to speak up again. "John, you can talk, you know. I'm not mad at you so don't act so scared of me. Let's just brush what happened under the table, yeah?"

"Okay…" John said hesitantly as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Apparently Rose's expression was convincing because his face lit up with a smile when they passed by the cereal aisle. "Rose! We can't skip this aisle!"

"We have cereal…" Rose exclaimed as John drug the cart into the aisle with him and began to throw several boxes into the cart to buy.

Thankfully John stopped his rampage then and settled on following Rose and slipping the food that he liked into the cart when Rose wasn't looking. It seemed as though every single time Rose noticed though because she would place them back on the shelf with a sigh and a glance in his direction.

"John, don't you like anything healthy for you?" Rose mumbled as John was halfway putting a bag of chocolate chips into the cart. "I don't understand how you can eat like that."

"And I'm still slim," John proclaimed with a smile. "And a little bit foxy," he added with a wink. Just as he had wanted, Rose blushed. But it was for an entirely different reason than he thought. Rose was remembering on New Earth when the Doctor, possessed by Cassandra, had said the exact same thing to her.

Rose was about to respond with the rest of the sentence, but clamped her mouth shut because she didn't know how much John knew. She basically had everything that she needed to buy here when she turned around and didn't see John anywhere near here. "John?" Rose whispered, trying not to act completely stupid in public. Hearing no response, she shrugged and headed to the front of the store with the idea that if he wanted to find her he would have to do it himself.

However, before she reached it she saw exactly where John was. He was standing right in front of a tall pyramid of oranges with a grin on his face that Rose knew could only end in trouble. She quickly walked over to him before he could do anything.

"I do like healthy food, Rose," John proclaimed. He motioned towards the oranges with his hand as his eyes widened. "Look at that? What is the point of having the fruit so ornately set up if people are going to mess it up when they buy the oranges?"

"So people notice it, John," Rose explained. Even though John Smith was not near as old as the Time Lord he still did have his moments of acting quite immature.

"I wonder…" John began, leaning down so that he was looking at the bottom of the pyramid. "If the frictional force holds this should work."

Before Rose had a chance to stop him he reached out and plucked an orange near the bottom of the display out perfectly. Standing up with his prized orange, John sent a toothy grin in Rose's direction. However, that smile didn't last long as seconds later the whole pyramid collapsed and hundreds of oranges were spinning across the floor.

John just dropped the orange he was holding in shock before he shrugged his shoulders and looked at Rose with a pathetic pout on his face. "That should have worked fine…"

"I can't believe my husband just did that," Rose exclaimed, smirking at how proud John looked when she said the word husband.

It is safe to assume that John and Rose hightailed it out of the store with their purchases after that. After all, little kids knocked over displays all the time so they couldn't be mad at John, but just to stay on the safe side they acted as if they had nothing to do with it.

…

When they got home John had insisted that he was the one who was going to make it and shooed Rose out of the kitchen so that he could cook. After concentrating hard that he had done everything just as the recipe said he proclaimed to Rose that he was probably a master chef now as she wandered into the kitchen to see if what he made looked halfway presentable. To her surprise, it looked perfect, almost as if it came right out of a magazine, but that didn't mean it would taste good.

"I sure as hell hope this turned out okay," John muttered as he saw Rose dish out two plates of the meal once he had told her it was done.

"It looks perfect," Rose exclaimed as she placed both plates in front of John. "Now, since you helped make it you have to feed it to me."

John's face broke into a huge grin as Rose settled down onto his lap and looked at him expectantly. "Darn, I should have worn the 'Kiss the Cook' apron!"

Apparently Rose was amused by his wit and leaned in and kissed him anyway. John breathed a sigh of relief that Rose had initiated the kiss and lightly brought his hands up to cradle her face as she intensified the kiss. It was only when John broke away to gasp in some air that Rose pulled away and kissed his lips one more time. "Okay, now feed me before the food gets cold!"

True to her request, John fed her a tiny forkful of the beef stew, hoping she would like it. At first her eyes got huge and then she closed them for a second and tried to hide a grimace as she chewed the bite only a few times before she gulped it down with a huge swig of water. "That bad?"

"No, it is just hot," Rose lied. However when John lifted his own fork she stopped him before he could with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry, but that tastes horrible! Don't eat it if you know what's good for you. What did you put in it?"

"Uhh…the stuff that you bought in the white bag," John mumbled as his ears turned red. He had tried not to mess up, he really had.

"John!" Rose exclaimed. She started giggling then and had to rest her head on his shoulder for several moments before she could speak again. "That was _salt!_ You used salt instead of flour. That explains why it tasted like sea water…no offense, of course. It was an honest mistake."

"At least I tried," John pouted at Rose's comment as he crossed his arms.

"You know what. I will forgive you, but there is a catch," Rose said with a smile, only continuing when John smiled as well. "You are going to take me out for ice cream and let me get whatever I want. But _you_ don't get any at all! You can have a frozen pizza when we get back home."

"Oh…" John mumbled, faking supreme sadness. "The woes of being John Smith."

**I hope after this my readers will have more of an idea in the kind of one-shots I will be writing! As I finish up with "A Human Wife" other examples with the Doctor can be requested, so keep that in mind! But don't forget about the adorable John Smith a well so please keep the glorious ideas rolling in!**

**If you want this to continue, you seriously need to give me ideas! So, if you ask I would be more than happy to write it for you! I love writing about something that someone has rolling around in their mind so please give me any faint idea you have for me to work with!**

**Thank you lovelies and please leave your comments!**

**Gabrielle**


	5. The Lost Boy

**First of all, I really do love these one-shots! I enjoy writing them much more than I should and am always surprised by how they shape themselves on their own. **

**Now, as always, you need to read "A Human Wife" first. This particular chapter takes place not long before chapter 8 (Today was a Fairytale), so keep that in mind as you read! **

**This amazing idea came from CiiCiinREX, so a big round of applause to her for a great idea! Basically her suggestion was that Rose finds a lost kid one night and her cell phone work so she can't call John and the chaos resumes! Hope this is good enough, so please read on and review! **

**P.S. Review, please? I love reviews! ;)**

The Lost Boy

"See you tomorrow, Emma," Rose said as she locked up the café later than usual and started to head home. After the day of being on her feet all day in new high heels the only thing Rose could think about was flopping on the couch with a mug of tea. Maybe if she was lucky she could even convince John to give her a foot massage.

"You are seriously going to walk home, Rose?" Emma asked as she stepped halfway into her cab. Although Rose did walk home whenever it was nice, the night was cloudy and dark with an ominous feeling in the air.

"Yeah," Rose responded as she waved once again to the redhead. "Good for the blood."

Rose had been walking for a good twenty minutes and wasn't that far from home when she decided to cross through the warehouse street as a shortcut. She was almost out onto a lit street when she saw someone come out of the shadows and approach her.

"Nice night out," Rose cheerfully said as she noticed that the woman was an innocent old lady. For a moment she had been nervous, getting ready to scream for help due to the cold feeling that washed over her at the stranger's appearance.

"Indeed," the woman replied as she walked closer. "The air is clear. Though, not many people are out in the streets tonight. It was hard to find four able bodies."

"Bodies?" Rose whispered as she began to back up away from the approaching woman. If there was anything she had learned from her travels with the Doctor it was that anything or anyone could turn on you with no warning and that she had to be ready.

"Why yes," the woman said, sniffing deeply as she said the words. "Though the one we desire is hidden. You know where he is, don't you?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Rose exclaimed as she lifted her purse and acted like she was going to throw it. "Please, just let me pass."

"For now, child," the woman hissed, turning away and walking the other direction. "The time is not yet come. I will see you again."

Rose was on the verge of tears as she fumbled through her purse as she watched the grey haired woman disappear into the shadows. She knew it was silly to be scared of an old woman when she had faced the emperor of the Daleks and lived to tell the tale, but there was something about the encounter that caused chills up her spine. And now the only thing that Rose could think to do was to call John so that he could come get her. However, the moment her hand found her phone's shape it began to ring.

"John? Don't freak out, but I need you right now," Rose whispered into the phone as she tried to hide the fact that she was starting to cry. "I just finished work and—"

"Rose?" Jackie's voice cut off the rest of her reply. She had to hold back a laugh when she heard Rose groan in annoyance that it was her mother phoning her. "Are you and John in a fight or something? Please tell me that wasn't some strange booty call."

"No, Mum. Gah, why do you always have to go there?" Rose replied with a rolling of her eyes as she decided she wasn't going to tell her mother what was bothering her. "I just really need to get ahold of him. You understand, yeah?"

Jackie clicked her tongue once before her voice sounded through the phone again. "Of course, your poor old mum doesn't matter anymore. You can't even be burdened to call me or stop over for a visit."

"John and I will come over tomorrow for breakfast. Is that okay, Mum?" Rose responded as her eyes scoured the street for any other people. "I'm sorry, we've been really busy lately. I've got to go, but I love you, Mum."

"You better not cancel last minute like last time," Jackie warned in a low voice. "Love you too, sweetheart. I'll let you go to call John now."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief when the phone line went quiet and her mum hung up. However, her relief was gone in seconds when she realized that not only had Jackie hung up, but the rest of her phone was off as well. Her battery had died and no matter how hard she tried it was not going to turn on. It was dead.

Just as she was about to start walking back to the diner she had passed a few minutes ago to use the phone she heard a noise that stopped her heart. It was the sound of a child crying and it was coming from the alley where the grey haired woman had disappeared into not long ago.

Rose immediately ran towards the sound, praying that the kid was unhurt. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw a little boy sitting in the middle of the alley completely alone. And from this angle he looked safe and unharmed, though he was completely alone.

"Hello, what's wrong?" Rose asked the boy as she kneeled down next to him and tried to appear as approachable as possible.

"Dada gone," the boy cried as he sat down on the cold ground.

"Where did your daddy go?" Rose muttered as she sat down next to him to test how close he would let her get to him. "Where is your mummy?"

"I visit dada tonight," the boy whispered as he scooted over to Rose and put up his arms like he wanted her to pick him up. Rose quickly complied and stood up, wondering why this kid was so trusting of her. Well, she supposed it was a good thing for her right now. The boy was adorable to say the least. His dark brown hair stuck up at all angles and his eyes were chocolaty brown and huge even whilst filled with tears.

Rose waited a few moments, but he didn't say anything else. "What is your name? I'm Rose."

"Tommy," the boy answered with a slight grin in her direction. Apparently he was used to that question accompanied with another because he automatically told her his age as well. "I'm two."

"Oh, you are such a big boy!" Rose announced as she began to walk towards the direction where she knew the police station was. The father of this child was nowhere around here and she knew she should figure out a way to contact his mother. "I am going to take you with me while I try to find your mummy. Is that okay?"

The boy nodded through his tears as he clung to Rose tighter. "Your hair is yellow," the boy whispered as he began to run his fingers through her hair. "My mummy's hair is yellow, too."

After that Rose was able to converse with the boy as she made her way. Once there it didn't take much for Rose to get him to tell her his last name and with that the officer was able to find all of his contact information. His father did not answer his phone, but his mother did on the first ring and sounded rather distraught that her baby boy had been on his own. She lived in Wales, but said that she would be there by morning. With that done and Tommy's identity known Rose felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith," the officer said as he held his hands out for the now sleeping boy. "We will just put him in foster care for tonight and his mother will pick him up tomorrow."

"Would it be alright if he stayed with me?" Rose asked as she pitied the little abandoned boy. "I mean, I just think he would be more comfortable with that?"

Thankfully after a few minutes of convincing the officer agreed to Rose's proposition.

…

By the time Rose reached the flat it was well past midnight and she couldn't feel her feet anymore. Tommy was fast asleep and thankfully hadn't made a peep since the police station. He had been wide awake and silent the entire time, clearly nervous but too scared to cry.

Seeing the doorman sitting behind a desk sound asleep, Rose hesitantly poked him to wake him up. She had seen him asleep many times before and the thought made her laugh. After all, she did feel bad for him having to stay there all night when almost everyone was back home by this time of night. "Umm…sorry to wake you."

"Rose?" the doorman asked as he shot awake in surprise. His eyes widened when he saw the little boy in Rose's arms.

"Can you just call John to come down," Rose responded as she awkwardly tried to think of what else to say. After all it wasn't often that Rose came back to their flat late at night, alone, and carrying a child. She felt like she should explain to him a bit about the oddness of this situation as he contacted John. "My phone died and I forgot to grab my key this morning."

The doorman assured her that he would be right down soon before he spoke again. "John just got back an hour or so ago himself," the doorman continued when Rose raised her eyebrows in confusion. "He was looking for you. Asked everyone if they'd seen you… Seemed quite distressed about it."

Before she had a chance to reply she saw a door open and barely made out John's form before she was practically attacked with the force of his hug. "Rose, I was so scared. I tried calling you, but you wouldn't pick up and then your mother said that she had talked to you earlier and you sounded upset. And then Emma said you were walking home and I thought…" John loudly gulped before he continued. "I thought something had happened to you. Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Apparently Tommy didn't appreciate John squishing him because he woke up and immediately began to fuss. "Shhh, it's okay, Tommy. Go back to sleep," Rose cooed to the boy. Rose's method seemed to work as Tommy just latched on tighter to Rose as he hid his face into her hair.

John was just standing there with his mouth practically hanging open. He hadn't noticed the kid before and now he was more confused than ever. "Rose…is that a baby?"

Rose just nodded with her mouth sealed shut as she turned and grabbed John's hand as she tried to yank him up to their flat. Before they left the room the doorman started to laugh at John's expression. "You never know what you are going to get with those two…" he murmured to himself as he heard John frantically begin to ramble again.

…

When Rose opened the door of their flat after taking the key out of John's frozen hands she immediately sat down on the couch with Tommy on her lap. "Rub my feet, John."

John just stood by the doorway looking shell-shocked. His mouth was currently gaping like a fish as he struggled to close the door. He had been like this ever since he noticed her holding Tommy.

Rose let out a sigh after he just stood there for a few minutes. "Please, John," she whispered as she leaned back and let her eyes drift halfway closed. "I can't feel my toes. Just act like a doctor for ten minutes and give me a foot rub."

"Rose," John finally spoke up. "Who is that?" he whispered as he wildly motioned towards Tommy. "You can't just waltz in here carrying a child and not expect to have to explain anything to me! I was _terrified_, Rose! I thought someone had taken you or you were…dead or something. But all I am asking now is why you are holding this little boy."

"John…" Rose began to say before he started on his rampage.

Ignoring Rose, John continued without missing a beat. "That boy, Tommy you called him, where did he come from? I mean, he isn't the child of anyone we know for sure. What is he, two?" John asked, but he continued before Rose could speak again. "You can't just take kids, Rose! Unless you have some secret double life you don't tell me about. Or if…or if…Rose…he isn't…he isn't _ours_ is he?"

"John…"

"I mean I know we have been together long enough to have a child that is around two, but we were always careful. No, no, he can't be. We were never apart for more than a week or so, it isn't like I didn't see you for nine months. No, you would've been pregnant to have this kid and I think I would have noticed that you were carrying a child. I would've, wouldn't I?" John rambled as his eyes got bigger every word he said. "Is this why you said no, Rose?" he asked as he sat down on the foot of the couch. "I mean, do you not want to have a child with me because we already have? _OH_, what if I got in some kind of accident and forgot years of my life…tell me that isn't it, Rose!"

"John…"

"Because you have no idea how much I want to have children with you, but not like this," John gulped as he continued. "This isn't our child? Because if Tommy is then why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me? I mean, I wouldn't have been mad or anything. No, I would have been overjoyed. I could be a daddy, don't you think I could? Why aren't you telling me anything, Rose?"

"JOHN!" Rose shouted to get his attention.

Thankfully, John turned to look at her this time. "Please, Rose…tell me what happened."

"That's what I was trying to do," Rose explained in a teasing tone as she shifted to by lying down on the couch. "Ouch," Rose hissed out when Tommy's elbow dug right into her ribs.

"Here, I can take him," John whispered as he leaned over and scooped Tommy off of Rose and settled him on his lap as he motioned for Rose to keep on talking.

"I was walking home when I heard this child crying," Rose said as she decided to edit the story and leave out the creepy old woman. "Of course I couldn't pass by after I heard a baby crying."

John interrupted then. "So this kid isn't related to us at all? He isn't…_mine?_"

"No!" Rose announced in an exasperated voice complete with an eye roll. She tried to block out the way John's expression dropped when she told him no, but shook it off and continued. "Anyway, I went up to him and asked what was wrong. He told me his name was Tommy, that he was two, and that his daddy had left him there. So of course I immediately decide to take him to check to see what was going on."

"Why didn't you call me?" John asked as his face slowly turned red that he had jumped to such a drastic conclusion. "I would've come and helped and I was so worried, Rose."

"My phone died and I didn't think," Rose explained as she moved over to lean against him. "We just have him tonight, John. You see, they were able to figure out who he was and they were still unable to contact his dad. So they eventually got ahold of him mother and she is going to come get him. But she lives in Wales so won't get here until early tomorrow, well today now. The officer wanted to put him in foster care for the night, but I suggested that I could take him and they said that was okay as well."

"So, what do we do with him?" John mumbled as he motioned to the boy that was practically falling off his lap.

Rose let out a yawn and stood up and stretched. "He's asleep, John. We don't need to _do_ anything with him. Just put him down in the guest bedroom and he'll be fine."

"What if he starts crying or something during the night?" John asked as his eyes widened at how simple Rose was acting like this was. "You can't just put a kid in their room, can you?"

"John, he is two years old. He isn't a baby that will need feeding or changing," Rose explained. "Anyway, we are only a few doors away so we will hear him if he wakes up. He'll probably just be waking up when his mum comes to get him."

"Wait a second, where are you going, Rose?" John asked when Rose stood up and began to walk out of the room. His voice turned slightly panicked at the prospect of being left here along with an unfamiliar kid asleep on his lap.

Rose let out a snort before she glanced around the corner at him again. "You can take him to bed. I've taken care of him all night, now it is your turn," Rose explained with a wink in his direction. "Plus, this can be a test."

"A test for what?" John asked as he glanced down when Tommy let out a huff in his sleep and rolled over. Apparently John was a bit surprised by the action because he failed to catch him and Tommy fell off of his lap, his head grazing the coffee table before he hit the ground.

Of course Tommy immediately began to cry at being woken up so suddenly and the fact that a strange man was cocking his head to the side as he observed him. John was shocked that Rose remained in the same position as he picked up the boy and began to murmur to him as he stood up and bounced him, hoping that would calm him down a bit.

"To see what kind of a father you would be," Rose replied in a light tone. John immediately froze as he turned towards her with wide eyes. At the same time he allowed his grip to loosen a bit on Tommy and the boy slipped down a few inches before he got a better grip on him, thankful he didn't drop him _again_. "I think you should learn how to hold a baby first, don't you think?"

"Hey," John called after her as she turned down the hallway towards their bedroom. "For your information I know how to hold him, I was just surprised by what you said."

"Then prove it to me," Rose replied with a smirk on her face as she closed the door behind her.

John glanced down at Tommy, thankful that he had stopped crying. The boy glanced up at him at the same time and they both studied one another with a confused look on their faces. John was about to get Tommy to talk when the little boy's eyes drooped closed again.

…

Rose woke up with a groan to the shrill sound of the telephone. She reached over and picked it up in seconds when she remembered the little boy she had found the night before.

Once she was done with the phone call that Tommy's mom had just arrived to pick him up, Rose made her way to the guest bedroom to get him ready to go. When she walked into the room she couldn't help but let out a giggle. Tommy was sound asleep in the middle of the bed, but that wasn't what was making her laugh. John was sprawled on the floor in a rather uncomfortable position next to the bed.

"John," Rose whispered with a quick poke with her foot. He immediately jumped up to a standing position and looked confused for a moment. "Why were you asleep on the floor?"

"Good morning to you too, love," John groaned as he stretched out his stiff back and started to get up. Rose just ignored him as she went over to wake Tommy up. "And I sat in the chair to make sure Tommy wouldn't wake up in a strange room and be scared. Apparently I moved to the floor sometime during the night…"

"And a strange man on the floor wouldn't scare him at all, yeah?" Rose asked in a tone dripping with sarcasm as she turned away from John and put all of her attention on the halfway awake Tommy.

John just stood and watched the exchange, feeling a warmth fill him as he imagined Rose interaction with a child of their own. Judging from how she interacted with Tommy, she would be a wonderful mother. If only she would believe him…

…

After a tearful thank you from Tommy's mother, John and Rose were leaving the police station. "So…about what you were saying last night?"

"Whatever do you mean, John?" Rose joked as he practically skipped after her as she tried to get a cab.

"You know…" John mumbled as Rose yanked him into the backseat of the cab. "About having a baby of our own."

Rose let out a smile at his statement. He couldn't know how much she _wanted_ to carry his child because it was an impossibility. Because in only a few short weeks the Doctor would come back and she could never do that to him, no matter how much she wanted to see John's face light up with happiness when she told him. So she did what she had to do. "I don't think it is the right time, John."

"Why not?" John asked louder than he should have. "We _can_ do it Rose!"

"We will have this discussion in a month, okay? Then we will sit down and seriously discuss this. And I am pretty sure you will get the answer you want, so just sit tight and be patient," Rose lied, her voice signaling that this was the end of the conversation. She turned away for a moment, the ecstatic look in John's eyes that they were going to try to have a child in a month's time was too painful for her to see. "As for right now, I promised we would go have breakfast at my mum's."

John got a pitiful expression and settled down deeper into his seat, mumbling something under his breath. It was just his luck that Rose would change the topic by bringing up Jackie Tyler. Because even though that woman had never been blatantly rude to him she terrified the heck out of him.

**Please give me more ideas for one-shots! Since I'm finishing up with "A Human Wife" other examples with the Doctor himself can be requested, so keep that in mind! But don't forget about the adorable John Smith as well because I seriously love writing for him!**

**If you want this to continue, you seriously need to give me ideas! So, if you ask I would be more than happy to write it for you! I love writing about something that someone has rolling around in their mind so please give me any faint idea you have for me to work with!**

**Thank you lovelies and please leave your comments!**

**Gabrielle**


	6. The Juicy Joke

**I wrote this one late last night...it was actually fun to write!**

**Anyhow, I will keep this note short and just say that this is partly based on Emilie Brown's suggestion of being spied on by the wives...**

**So, this is obviously in the "A Human Wife" universe and takes place right before chapter eight (Today was a Fairytale) And as you can see...Rose is pretty hormonal already! **

**Anyhow, read on and enjoy and REVIEW!**

**P.S. I hope someone else think of _Easy A_ as they read this! I was thinking about it the entire time...I love that movie! Hope someone gets the reference!**

The Juicy Joke

John shot Rose a look as he let out a large huff of air in annoyance, hoping to get her attention. Thankfully, she turned to him with her eyebrows raised. "What do you want now?"

"I'm bored!" John complained as he took in another sharp breath of air. "Are we almost there? I still can't believe we have to go to _Cardiff_ of all places!"

Rose just sent him a glance with no pity. "John, look at the road, I really don't feel like dying in a car crash today," Rose continued when John made it a point to put both hands on the wheel and glare at the road instead of at her. "And you are the reason we are going anyway. It isn't like I will have anything to do there…it is a physics convention and I have no idea why I even have to go."

"Everyone else's significant other is going, it is expected that you would come too," John explained in a monotone voice that showed how much enthusiasm he had as well. "However, I do find the Anthropic Principle quite fascinating myself…"

"Umm…which one is that again?" Rose asked as she flashed her tongue in tooth smile that he could never be upset with at him.

"The one about the probability of multiple universes existing," John began as his face slowly began to smile as he continued talking. "You see, it basically speaks of the narrow physical elements that came together to create this universe that is hospitable for humans. With that in mind, if there was a miniscule difference the universe could have been created entirely different. Basically, each universe could be fine-tuned for human existence since the beginning."

As Rose listened to John ramble on she grew quiet, swallowing the lump in her throat. Because she knew it was true, that parallel universes existed because she had visited one. She had lost both her mum and dad in a way there and Mickey had left her. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, Rose concentrated on John, deciding to try to enjoy the weekend.

…

That task turned out harder than Rose thought as she glared down at the stringy chicken she didn't feel like eating. It was bad enough at these sort of restaurants for Rose, but it was even worse than usual because John wasn't with her. As John and his coworkers went to have drinks with the presenter of the lecture tomorrow, Rose had been practically forced by John to come here. Some of the wives had invited Rose to have dinner with them that night and Rose could tell the invitation was basically a joke by their forced smiles. Nevertheless, John hadn't realized and had told Rose it was rude if she didn't go. Which is how she found herself where she was now, sitting at a table with three other women who had barely said hello to her. And now they were discussing which hairdressers did the best job covering up their grey temples. Yep, it was safe to say that Rose Tyler was very much so out of her element.

Deborah, who she had met briefly before and already didn't care for, surprised Rose when she turned towards her. "So, what did you get your degree in, Rose?"

Rose paused for a moment, feeling all of the eyes of the women staring at her before she answered. "I didn't."

"I thought that is how you and John met," Deborah continued with a knowing glance at the woman to her right, Lucy, Rose remembered.

"Oh, you are John's…" Lucy interrupted, meeting eyes with the blonde woman next to Rose before she responded again. "_Wife."_

"I started university, but I only went for a semester," Rose explained as she glanced down at her plate. This was something she wasn't used to, condescending women who knew a bit too much about her.

Claire, a fat woman who seemed the nicest of the bunch spoke up next. "I thought you were John's assistant or something and just starting graduate school," she said in a voice that was a bit softer than the rest. "If only we all knew the secret of looking so young. I can hardly believe you are old enough to be married to him."

"I'm only twenty two," Rose blurted out before she realized that probably wouldn't help her case that much.

"Hmmm…" Deborah huffed out as she let out a snort to Lucy. Rose wondered if they thought she was a complete idiot to not notice they were having a laugh about her.

Lucy spoke up next with a mischievous look on her face, or maybe it was just the multiple glasses of champagne she had drank. "Tragic," she spoke as she lifted yet another drink to her cracking lips. "Just one little _accident_ can cause you to miss out on the best years of your life."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked in a high voice. She had an idea what this woman was insinuating, she just wanted to make sure she was right in her assumption.

"Well, I personally don't think it is fair that John wasn't fired straight up for his behavior. I mean, those _relationships_ are usually merely physical and end as soon as faculty find out," Lucy explained. Someone had _clearly_ given her incorrect information. "I assume it is because he has a brilliant mind for physics. And of course putting a ring on your finger helped quite a bit…"

Claire sent Rose a sympathetic look as if she could tense how upset she was at the moment. "You and John are an adorable couple, sweetheart. He absolutely _adores_ you."

"Thanks, Claire," Rose whispered as she looked down at her folded hands.

"I don't know if _adorable_ is the right word," Deborah chuckled as she picked up her drink with a sharp look in Rose's direction. "I personally don't see the appeal of shagging in his office."

At that Rose stood up, proclaiming that she had to use the loo and hurrying away from the table. Once there Rose took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She couldn't believe those women had the audacity to think those things about her. Not only were they entirely untrue to Rose personally, but they didn't even match up with John's memories about their relationship.

She didn't take long in the bathroom, she wasn't going to give those women that satisfaction. So Rose just stood in front of the mirror and willed herself not to cry and that they were just bitter old hags who wanted to make her feel this way. Still, she was so relieved that she hadn't met John Smith as his student, it made her feel so much better about herself that nothing they said was the truth in the slightest. After all, if they were acting like she was a slag for marrying someone only ten years older than her, they were in for a shocker. Because Rose was now thinking of a man she had met as a shop girl, and he was over 900 years old.

With that thought in mind, Rose reluctantly walked towards where the women were sitting, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard their voices.

"You know, Rose seems like a sweet girl," Claire said. "It's a pity really."

Rose felt her eyes widen, she had liked Claire more than the others and was very confused as to why she would be pitied. She leaned forward a bit, catching the next sentence said. "I don't pity her one bit, she got what she wanted," Lucy said, her eyes flitting dangerously close to the corner where Rose was hidden before she spoke again. "I mean, you know where they live, yeah? Obviously John had money before he started teaching and I'm sure Rose was well aware of it."

"Remember the time I saw them after they went to a bar?" Deborah asked, continuing when the women nodded. "Well, from the way he was acting I feel like the only use she has for him is to have someone to come home and shag every night."

"Didn't you hear?" Claire asked. "Apparently he doesn't need her as much as you thought, Deborah…that's why I pity her, the poor thing is completely oblivious. I heard from Susan that John told her husband that sometimes he isn't sure what is real and what's just in his mind anymore."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lucy said, leaning forwards and almost knocking over her drink.

"Well, supposedly John is having an affair," Claire exclaimed, looking rather proud of herself for having the juiciest gossip. "He's probably realized how much of a mistake it was to marry her so fast. Typical bloke fashion though, thinking with what's in his trousers instead of his head," Claire laughed before she continued. "Apparently he has been with the other woman for six months or so and is thinking about—"

Rose was gone before she heard the end of the sentence. She didn't know what to think, she just didn't know anything anymore. There was no way those women were right, yeah? Rose didn't know where her feet were taking her until she almost ran into a waiter when she heard a familiar voice.

Rose couldn't help but let a tear escape her eye when she saw John. She knew she was acting entirely inappropriate and immature, but she really didn't care at all right now.

"John," Rose whispered as she moved closer to him, more than a bit embarrassed by the fact that her voice was shaking.

Of course John immediately leapt to his feet and went over to her and grabbed ahold of her hand as he tried to meet her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rose lied. However, he saw right through her when her voice broke and she gave up and leaned against him. She couldn't help it. Those women had been so condescending and she had been very emotional lately. In fact, just yesterday John had come home to find Rose crying because the bread she had attempted to make had burned and ruined the pan. It had taken John almost an hour of coaxing before she came out of the bathroom and even then she had made him sit with her on the couch to watch sappy romance movies and fell asleep within the hour.

John's expression softened as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I've got to go," John apologized to his coworkers as he cocked his head to Rose. "Sorry, see you tomorrow."

Rose didn't speak as she felt John's arm wrap around her waist as he led her up to their room. However, she did hear John attempt to coax out of her what was wrong multiple times, but ignored him. It wasn't until he opened the door did she speak up again as she went over and curled up into a ball on the bed. "Are you cheating on me?" Rose asked as she spoke the doubts she had been having from those rude women.

"NO!" John practically shouted as he tried to unroll her from her position. "Rose, how could you even begin to _think_ that? You are honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that."

"They said you've had another woman for over six months, John," Rose whispered, slamming her eyes shut as she felt John stiffen.

"They lied, Rose," he exclaimed as he tried to do his best not to lose his temper. "Come on, you know that isn't true! I wouldn't even have _time_ to be with anyone else and I have no idea why I would ever want anyone but you. Please, Rose, don't believe that. We trust each other, yeah?"

Eventually Rose let John wrap his arms around her, softening as she realized that her mind was being irrational to think he would ever do that to her. "Those women were so mean, John."

John stiffened and pulled Rose closer before he spoke again. "They said I was just a distraction and it was a mistake that you married me," Rose sniffed. She was almost scared to look up at John's face because from the way he held his body she knew he was livid. "That my only use for you is a reliable shag."

"I will never regret any moment I spend with you, Rose. You are my everything and I love you so much, don't ever think that I aren't thankful every day that you love me too," John explained with a kiss to the forehead before he spoke again. "And I'm sorry if I've ever made you feel like I just want you for…that stuff. I know when I get smashed that is all I can think about…that one time it was really…umm…and you actually got mad at me the next morning and started crying…" John trailed off again when he noticed that Rose was still crying. "I mean, at least for me, sex isn't just purely _physical_. Of course it feels…amazing, but I love being close to you like that, Rose. I love _making love_ to you, so don't ever think you are just a shag for me because it is so much more than that."

"It just…" Rose began, letting out a broken sob before she continued again. "It scared me, John. I was terrified that it all was true and that you didn't love me like I thought you did."

"Please never think like that again, Rose," John said, trying to make his voice as soothing as possible as he rubbed circles against her back. "I'm yours, Rose. I was made for you."

Rose scooted closer to him, shocked by how true the words were. He was right, he had been _made _for her in every sense of the word. The TARDIS had done this, created this life for the both of them. She tried to suppress the emotion she felt when she thought of the Doctor, it wasn't the time for that. She would figure it out later, find a way to come to the terms with loving both men in a way that she hoped was equal. "I love you," Rose whispered as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Rose, I need to," John said in a harsh voice. She was surprised when he untangled himself from her and looked like he was getting out of the bed with a furious expression of his face. "I am going to go have a _discussion_ with those hags."

"No," Rose hissed as she extended her arms out to him. "Don't leave me. Plus, I have a plan to tell you of how to get back at them even better."

Of course John was in no position to deny Rose and settled back down beside her. Rose immediately leaned up and started whispering something in his ear as John's face quickly turned bright red.

…

"Rose…" John mumbled as she whispered the plan yet again into his ear. He glanced back at the door where the woman were sitting and looked back at Rose.

"We aren't actually going to _do_ anything," Rose whispered back as she motioned for him to come closer to her. "We are just going to show them that you are not going to be with anyone but me tonight. Plus, I hope this embarrasses them," she said as she pulled him in and kissed him soundly. "There, now you look thoroughly snogged."

With that, Rose yanked him with her as she banged open the door and stepped into the now quiet room. After the physics conference that John had paid rapt attention to, the women had suggested tea in their room's sitting room and had even had the audacity to invite Rose. They had asked her where she had run off to in the middle of dinner and she had replied that she didn't feel well. It wasn't a total lie, she had woken up nauseous and been kneeling next to the toilet for about half an hour before she felt healthy enough to get ready. John had insisted that she stay in the room and rest and to not go through with the plan he was still embarrassed about, but she had eventually convinced him to let her out.

"Oh, we weren't expecting you, Rose," Lucy said with a nod in greeting. "John," she continued.

Rose glanced up at John and was surprised to see that a huge grin filled his still pink face as he squeezed her hand. "Don't mind us, ladies," John replied in an overly polite tone. "Just passing through."

They didn't wait for the women to respond, just walked to the bedroom door and slammed it shut. John just stood there next to the door with his hands in his pockets, raising his eyebrow as he waited for his next instruction.

"First, let's just kick the dresser a bit, make them think that we are snogging and smashed up against it," Rose suggested, going to do just that with a smirk on her face. It was a wonderful idea in her mind, to embarrass the women by making them think that she and John were having a good ol' shag only one closed door away.

After several minutes of silence, John hissed something at her. "This isn't going to work, Rose. They are going to leave the moment they figure out what we are doing in here," John whispered, his eyes widening when he heard the unmistakable sound of the women giggling, sounding as if they were pressed right up against the door.

Rose just rolled her eyes at his gasp of surprise and got on the bed and just stood there looking at him. "Come on, get on the bed," Rose hissed at John, then added louder for the women's sake. "Oh, God…don't stop that!"

John hesitantly got on the bed and stood next to her, his eyes scrunching up in confusion. Rose just rolled her eyes, how dense could he be sometimes. "Why are we standing on the bed?..."

"Jump," Rose whispered at him. She let out a giggle as John practically fell over when she jumped up and heard the unmistakable squeak of the mattress.

John was completely silent now and had removed himself from the bed and was awkwardly standing next to the bed with his eyes trained on the door. He glanced back at Rose when he heard her let out a gasp and a moan. "Rose…" he hissed. He couldn't believe she was actually doing this.

"You need to help," Rose whispered as John shook his head no. She took it as a challenge and scooted closer to him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Rose…" John warned as her hand went to his chest and began to trail down lower. She just cocked an eyebrow and was amused to see he didn't do a thing to stop her, so she moved her hand to the right location and pushed. John let out a loud moan and then clamped his hand over his mouth when he realized how involuntary that was, his face bright red. "Oops…"

"You know, you are usually a lot more vocal about this," Rose murmured as her hand trailed down to tease with the zipper on his trousers, eliciting another convincing moan.

"I think I need more convincing," John gulped as Rose let out a noise as well, turning around and pushing down on the mattress she had almost forgotten about.

Rose just rolled her eyes at his sound of annoyance when she climbed back onto the bed. "John, I am not actually going to touch you when there are people right outside the door."

Apparently Rose decided it was time for the grand finale because without any warning she lightly kneed John in a very sensitive area, eliciting a loud grunt of pain as she let out what she hoped was convincing words.

John sat down on the floor and just glared at Rose. "How does that prove _anything?_" John asked as Rose moved towards the door. "And are you seriously just going to walk over there? I didn't even get to touch you and we just had fake sex!"

"You are just upset because they interrupted us when _you_ thought you were about to get what you wanted," Rose replied in a quiet voice as she wrenched the door open with no warning.

"Oh…" Deborah squealed out as the women tried to position themselves so it didn't look like they were spying on them.

"In case you were wondering," Rose said in a calm voice. "_That _is what it is supposed to sound like…"

With a withering glance at each of the women in turn, Rose couldn't help but smirk. Here she was and she was pretty sure, if judging by her faces, she had won whatever little game they were playing. With that, Rose slammed the door in their faces, hearing the sounds of them leaving seconds later.

Rose just smiled at John as she kneeled down next to him and kissed him on his cheek. "Sorry I kneed you, sweetheart."

"It's okay," John whimpered as he leaned forward and kissed her, his hands grasping her hips as he pulled her closer.

After what John thought was much too short of a time, Rose pulled away. He hadn't even had a chance to do that thing to her ear that always caused her to make the most pleasing sounds. Rose just stood straight up and extended a hand to help him up. "Come on, I want chips."

"Chips it is," John complained as he let Rose lead him out of the room. "They better be some bloody good chips."

**Please give me more ideas for one-shots! Since I'm finishing up with "A Human Wife" other examples with the Doctor himself can be requested, so keep that in mind! But don't forget about the adorable John Smith as well because I seriously love writing for him!**

**If you want this to continue, you seriously need to give me ideas! So, if you ask I would be more than happy to write it for you! I love writing about something that someone has rolling around in their mind so please give me any faint idea you have for me to work with!**

**Thank you lovelies and please leave your comments!**

**Gabrielle**


	7. The Mummy Question

**Now that "A Human Wife" is finished I thought I would treat you all with a little fluffy chapter! This one-shot takes place after chapter seven (The Big Questions) but more specifically not long after chapter five (The Lost Boy) in this story itself!**

**The lovely prompt was requested by I Create Myself, so an awesome thanks! Basically this is when John is begging Rose to have a baby and tells her she would be a great mother...basically fluff!**

**So I hope you enjoy this little gift of happiness after Doomsday...so please REVIEW! **

**Remember I love you all! :)**

The Mummy Question

"Did you see that baby smiling at you at the grocery store, Rose?" John practically sung as they entered their flat after shopping.

Rose just sent him a harsh look warning him to keep quiet as she went to go put their purchases into the pantry. Once that was done, she turned to look at him. She had meant to look intimidating, but with the look on his face it sure was hard to. He was sitting on the kitchen counter unsuccessfully trying to take off his tie. That in itself would make Rose laugh, he really should be capable of taking off a tie when he was a physicist, but that was just how John was. So she let him struggle with it himself. Now free of the tie, John noticed Rose's presence again and his face filled with a goofy grin.

"Seriously, sweetheart," John announced again as his eyes lit up at what his mind was really thinking of. "You made a little baby friend today!"

"A little baby friend?" Rose mocked as she moved in front of him. "Now you are just making it sound like I am a pedophile or something!"

John just grinned more. It seemed like that was all he had been doing since the whole Tommy incident. "When we have a baby we will both be its friend! See, there is nothing creepy about that at all. If the baby loves you half as much as I do no one besides you will ever get to hold the kid."

"I think I would have to pry the kid out of _your_ dead fingers," Rose laughed at John's odd examples. "I don't think I've ever heard of a bloke begging for a baby as much as you have. If we ever have one you will be so enthralled with the baby you will insist on holding it all the time. Sometimes I swear your only use for me is because you need me to have a baby."

"I love _you_, Rose," John exclaimed as his face dropped and he pulled her in for a hug. "I mean, sure I will be upset if we don't have children, but I will always have you and that is all I need. It isn't just a baby I want, I want to create a child with my wonderful wife that is completely ours."

"I would be a terrible mother…" Rose whispered as she pulled out of John's room and slunk out of the kitchen, knowing John would be right behind her.

"I don't know why you would ever think you wouldn't be an amazing mother, Rose," John murmured as he flopped down on the couch with a very downtrodden look on his face.

"It's scary, John!" Rose announced as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "To have a tiny human being rely on you to stay alive. I mean, just the smallest mistake can mess everything up."

John let out a huff of air to blow his hair out of his eyes before he spoke again. "Everyone says that, but I honestly don't think that," he said with a matter of fact tone. "I personally believe babies are much more _durable_ than people give them credit for."

"JOHN!" Rose screeched out with huge eyes. "I can't believe that you just used babies and durable in the same sentence. What would you be planning to do if we have a child, huh? Just play catch with it, leave it in a room with sharp knives, and trust it to feed itself?"

"Told you!" John exclaimed with a huge smile. "You do have motherly instincts, love. You know that we will have to feed the baby and can't throw it about and all of that practical stuff," he continued a moment later when Rose kept on gaping at him. "Don't give me that look, I know stuff about babies too. I know you have to support the head and all that, it isn't like I would let anyone hurt our baby."

"That is common sense, John…not motherly instincts," Rose groaned as she settled down on the couch next to him. She was honestly getting sick of having this fight with him. Practically every single day since they had found Tommy and brought him back safe and sound to his mother, John had brought up trying to have a child. And each time it was getting harder to tell him no. "I was rubbish when I was around my cousins. It was all snotty noses and bleeding knees and constant screaming and I had no idea how to deal with it. And it would be so much worse if we had the baby with us all the time."

John put an arm around her and gently kissed her forehead before he spoke up again. "But think of all the good stuff, Rose. Just picture the first time you feel the baby kick in your stomach or when it opens its eyes for the first time and recognizes that you are its mummy," John continued despite Rose's attempt at interrupting him. "When you can just sit there and hold your baby, knowing that the child loves you unconditionally and that its whole life is in existence because of _you_. That moment when the baby says 'Mama' for the first time…when this thing that used to be a single step takes its first step. The first time our son or daughter tells you that they love you…Oh, Rose…it's just so _beautiful_."

"What if I mess up?" Rose whispered as she buried her face against John's neck, willing herself not to cry.

"Everyone messes up, Rose," John replied as if he knew what he was talking about. "And most people are able to live relatively normal lives despite their messed up childhood."

Rose sniffed, swallowing back tears. "Why do you trust me so much, John?"

"Because I know you, Rose," John said in all honestly. The way he said it made her think of her first Doctor and she almost caught a glimpse of him in John's eyes. "You are _fantastic_, Rose. Just fantastic."

"You'd be such a good daddy, John," Rose whispered, trying to convey how much she meant the statement. "The kind of father everyone is jealous of because I know you would be there for _everything_ and _want_ to be there."

John's position shifted slightly before he spoke again, his whole demeanor slightly different. "I _will_ be the best daddy I can be, Rose. No matter how or when, I will promise you that. No matter what…even if I go changing my face or personality, I would do that for you, Rose."

"Why did you say that?" Rose mumbled, her eyes huge. Changing his face? How could he even think of saying that? "Why would you say you would change your face?"

"Rose Tyler," John explained in a soft voice. "I will never break a promise to you ever again," he said.

Rose looked into his eyes for an explanation, but that strange moment was over and John was back to grinning. "John…"

"I will wait as long as you need to, Rose," John whispered as he leaned in and kissed her lips.

Rose kissed him back, ignoring the tears leaking out of her eyes. "I wish I could give you a baby, John…" she mumbled so quietly she knew he couldn't hear them. Still, it made her feel much better and she was able to smile without a weight on her shoulders. Because she knew that John Smith was right. When it came to the question about whether she would be a good mummy she knew she would try to make sure her child would be as happy as she could achieve. But that was just a fantasy, a dream so close she could almost reach out and touch it.

**Please give me more ideas for one-shots! "A Human Wife" is finally done so there are soo many other examples to request! Other examples with the Doctor himself can be requested, so keep that in mind! But don't forget about the adorable John Smith as well because I seriously love writing for him!**

**If you want this to continue, you seriously need to give me ideas! So, if you ask I would be more than happy to write it for you! I love writing about something that someone has rolling around in their mind so please give me any faint idea you have for me to work with!**

**Thank you lovelies and please leave your comments!**

**Gabrielle**


	8. The First Date

**Be sure to check out "A Human Child" which is the much awaited sequel to "A Human Wife"**.

**Anyway, I haven't done this one yet! So I hope you enjoy it! So this was fantastic idea was from Kathryn Hart. This one-shot is about something I mentioned before when the Doctor met Jimmy Stone. This occurs in the first series with the Ninth Doctor after "The End of the World" when they are on their date to get chips. So, I hope you like it and my first story with a different Doctor!**

**So, please please please REVIEW what you think and also suggest any inkling of a story you want! **

**Thanks so much all of my lovely readers and enjoy!**

The First Date

Rose finished up sprinkling vinegar onto her chips (that she had to buy herself) when she glanced up at the Doctor to see him just staring at his own food without eating. She didn't know how to deal with him yet. After all, she had only known him for about a day and she felt like she should already comfort him. It was odd, how drawn she was to this broken man. He sure wasn't like everyone else that she had ever been interested in. Sure, she had been infatuated with Jimmy Stone because he was older and dangerous, but the Doctor wasn't like that. He was almost a thousand years older than her and looked at least thirty human years older due to his appearance. And those ears…and that nose…but they sort of became him and added to him. "Why aren't you eating?" she finally asked between mouthfuls.

"Not really hungry," the Doctor grumpily answered. "All of the human oil turns my stomach a bit."

"Why are you insulting my species?" Rose questioned as she pushed his chips back towards him. "I would never say anything about the Time Lords."

Rose automatically knew she shouldn't have said that. The Doctor was obviously not going to take to her mentioning his lost race that well. After all, he had lied to her about it at the beginning. Still, it made her happy that he had opened up enough to tell her the truth. And she wanted, no needed, to help him through this. Just had to make him remember that he would never truly be alone.

"It was _your _species that spawned Cassandra!" the Doctor reminded her with a haughty laugh. It appeared as if he wasn't going to start brooding like before when she mentioned his planet.

"I'm nothing like her!" Rose countered in an equal tone. "I would never become a piece of skin with eyes and lips. Did you know she insulted me and said I could be a little…flatter!"

"To her you look like a caveman," the Doctor explained in an uninterested tone. "From her eyes she is as beautiful as cosmetic surgeries can make a person. You, on the other hand, are all…curves and nose."

Rose scrunched her eyes at that, trying to decide if it was odd or not that he had mentioned curves. Brushing it aside, Rose decided to change the topic. After all, she still had no idea how long she was going to stay with the time traveling alien. "That tree lady," Rose began, ignoring the grunt the Doctor made at her apparently offensive comment. "What happened to her?"

"She overheated…" the Doctor said sadly, mourning her loss for a moment. "She did it to save everyone on the Platform," the Doctor paused a moment before he spoke up again, defensive this time. "And her name was Jabe, not tree lady!"

"Jabe, huh?" Rose asked with a tongue in teeth smile. "Nice to know you are on first name basis with the tree you go gallivanting off with while I almost get burned alive."

"Hey, I got you out alive!" the Doctor said with a light laugh. "And in her country me giving her air from my lungs was very…intimate."

Taking in his leather-clad form, Rose glanced down at the chips for another moment. "Intimate like…snogging…or…" Rose trailed off, causing the Doctor to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yep, as you so eloquently put it, snogging," the Doctor announced as he too became interested in his chips. He shouldn't even analyze the blush that Rose had exhibited when she mentioned him making out with Jabe, as if she could be jealous. Rose Tyler was practically a baby, he shouldn't even imagine that. Still, it was nice to have her in his presence. She seemed so optimistic and open to what he could show her and so far she had proved to be helpful in the little accidents they had gotten involved in.

"Interesting…." Rose continued without finishing her sentence. "So, do you always get into trouble?"

"Me?" the Doctor asked as he leaned back in his chair with a grin on his face. "Getting into trouble?"

"Seriously, though," Rose said in a firm voice. "If this is going to happen every time we travel anywhere I should be at least prepared for it."

The Doctor acted as if he was thinking for a long moment before he spoke up again. "I don't mean to get into trouble, it just sort of seeks me out. But not _every single time_. If, and only if, we travel other places don't expect it, but don't be surprised if it happens again."

"So I _can_ go somewhere else?" Rose asked, obviously excited. Sure it had been amazing, and a little morbid, to see the Earth come to an end in front of her. But still she knew how much more there was left to see and now that she had gotten a taste of it she didn't want to stop yet. "And by somewhere I mean something I would recognize."

"I suppose so," the Doctor answered as he polished off the last of his chips. "I have so many places I can take you, Rose Tyler."

"What is this?" a gruff voice said from behind Rose, a voice that Rose automatically recognized. She immediately tensed and ducked her head, just wanting to get out of this place. "Where in the hell do you think you are taking her?"

The Doctor sat up straighter, meeting the stranger in the eyes. It was odd, he knew nothing of Rose's past with this man, but he knew it wasn't pleasant. He could tell that from the way Rose had practically curled up on herself and her heart had sped up as well. The man had dark brown hair that looked greasy and stuck to his big head. All in all, the guy was really big. He looked as if he lived to lift weights and was rather proud of that face with his tight shirt. His light blue eyes were small and watery, glaring at the Doctor's blue ones. His mouth was in a cocky smile and the faint stubble on his face added to his dangerous persona.

"Aren't you going to answer me, Rosie?" the guy asked as he stepped even closer to Rose.

"Get away from me, Jimmy," Rose hissed as she turned away from him again, her voice strong even though it was wavering.

By now the Doctor knew this man, Jimmy, was not going to listen to Rose so he stood up himself. "I really think you should go, Jimmy-boy."

"Don't you dare call me that," Jimmy responded with a cold chuckle. Then he turned towards Rose and addressed Rose. "Really, Rose? This guy? _Him?_"

"What's wrong with this guy?" the Doctor asked, his Northern accent becoming more obvious.

"Obviously he can hear you with those ears, Rosie," Jimmy laughed as he moved closer and put a hand on her shoulder, only to have it shrugged off. "And you told me I was the lowest point in your life! Hah, if only you could have seen what was in your future!"

It was then that Jimmy grasped onto Rose's arm, attempting to pull her back towards him. Apparently that was enough for the Doctor because he automatically lunged at Jimmy, punching him on the jaw with a resounding knock. The room was silent, everyone watching the trio with rapt attention as Jimmy stumbled backwards with a hand over his jaw, glaring at the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor announced as he motioned for Rose to stand up. "I would suggest not forgetting my name," he continued as he grabbed Rose's hand just like he did when they first met and shot her a small smile. "Run!"

And they did run until the TARDIS doors were closed behind them. The Doctor piloted the TARDIS away and waited for Rose to speak up again, but she didn't. Acting on a strange and forgotten instinct, the Doctor came up to her and pulled her in for a hug, trying to forget the awkward way she was fumbling as she tried to figure out how to put her arms around him. They stood like that for a long minute as Rose rested her head against his firm chest, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Thank you," Rose squeaked out as she pulled away from him and carefully moved to sit down on the jump seat.

The Doctor positioned himself so he was practically sitting on the controls and facing her. "So, who was he?" the Doctor asked, throwing a bit of sarcasm into his voice. "Another one of your _boyfriends_?"

"Yeah," Rose answered in a small voice. "I was only sixteen when I met him…Jimmy Stone."

"I must say, I prefer Ricky," the Doctor said, only to correct himself when Rose glanced up at him with sad eyes, "Fine, _Mickey_."

"Well, Jimmy was twenty then and I couldn't believe he would look twice at me," Rose continued on as she glanced down at her hands. "I thought he was my soul mate and I gave up everything for him," Rose said, trying to stop her voice from shaking. If there was anything she hated, it was showing how fragile she could be at times. "I dropped out of school to move in with him. My mum told me I was being foolish and begged me to come back home, but I wouldn't hear of it. Anyway, things were good for about six months and I just tried to ignore what I knew was happening. You see, Jimmy liked to drink a lot and him and his buddies were always gambling and stuff and he was constantly asking me for money. It didn't take me long to figure out that he was cheating on me…" Rose stopped for a long moment as she swallowed back her tears. "And when I confronted him he got really upset…and he hit me. Of course I got out of there as fast as I could and had to swallow my pride and go back to my mom."

"Then I'm glad I punched him," the Doctor responded in a cold tone. Then he turned to her and really looked at Rose Tyler. She looked so small right now, curled in on herself. And it just infuriated him to think anyone would ever take advantage of her like that. He hoped, no, he would make sure, that no one would ever hurt her like that ever again. Well, as long as his two hearts were beating. It was odd, this feeling he had over this young girl, this child that he would soon leave behind and shove into the halls of his memories. "He deserved it."

And then the girl he hoped he would travel with looked up at him with her tears stuck to her eyelashes, looking so young and innocent that it hurt. "Thank you, Doctor," she whispered as she rewarded him with a grin.

"Anytime," the Doctor responded with a similar smile at Rose.

The words felt like a promise somehow. A secret vow that would never be spoken. And it should terrify the Doctor, but it didn't. Instead it filled his broken hearts with an emotion he thought he would never feel again. So he smiled back, deciding that meeting Charles Dickens would be an amazing adventure.

**How was it?...I like the fact that the Doctor punched Jimmy and wish it would have happened in the series! **

**Please give me more ideas for one-shots! "A Human Wife" is finally done so there are soo many other examples to request! Other examples with the Doctor himself can be requested, so keep that in mind! Oh, and remember you can request one when Rose was pregnant or about Clara as well...But don't forget about the adorable John Smith as well because I seriously love writing for him!**

**If you want this to continue, you seriously need to give me ideas! So, if you ask I would be more than happy to write it for you! I love writing about something that someone has rolling around in their mind so please give me any faint idea you have for me to work with!**

**Thank you lovelies and please leave your comments!**

**Gabrielle**


	9. Nighttime Discussions

**Be sure to check out "A Human Child" which is the much awaited sequel to "A Human Wife" (please read them both for these one-shots to make sense)**

**Sorry I haven't had a new one in a while so I hope you can forgive me! Also, I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the long wait, but this idea came from Megsay. This one-shot is when John interacts with the Doctor while he is trapped in the watch...in a dream and it only happens once. This occurs in "A Human Wife" after chapter six (Christmas Time).**

**So, please please please REVIEW what you think and also suggest any inkling of a story you want!**

**Thanks so much all of my lovely readers and enjoy!**

Nighttime Discussions

It didn't usually take John a long time to fall asleep, especially after a nice…bedtime…with Rose. Still, this night in particular seemed to be the exception. Rose had been peacefully asleep for at least two hours when John groaned in annoyance and glanced up at the clock to see that it was nearing three in the morning.

For some reason he felt like there was something in Rose's lingerie drawer that he simply _needed _to find before he went to sleep. Knowing the thought was odd but going through with it anyway, John hesitantly got out of bed and over towards whatever the mysterious object that was calling him was contained.

Wrinkling his nose at his invasion of privacy as he glanced back at the sleeping Rose, John thrust his hand into Rose's drawer, breathing a sigh of relief when his hand grasped onto a hard object. Pulling out his purchase, John was confused when he saw that he was holding an old fob watch. Why in the hell would Rose have that to begin with? Perhaps it was her grandfathers or something…

However, when John brought it up closer to his face to examine it, a large shock was sent through his body. It seemed to emanate from the watch, which caused John to stifle back a squeak of surprise as the watch fell and hit him on the toe.

"Bloody watch," John groaned as he bent down to retrieve it, accidently hitting his head on the still open drawer as he tried to make his way through the dark.

Snatching up the fob watch that appeared so innocent moments ago, John cocked his head to look at it again. Just like last time, a shock was sent through his body and he dropped the watch. Thankfully, the watch landed into Rose's drawer as if it had been planned.

Muttering about how he must be delusional, John shoved the drawer closed, suddenly feeling very tired. Barely making it to the comfortable bed before collapsing onto it, John immediately fell into a deep sleep, his mind conjuring up images he could never imagine on his own.

…

"Hello," an unfamiliar voice called out from somewhere behind John.

"Is this a dream?" John asked as he slowly turned around, finding himself inside of the blue box he so often dreamed about. However, there was a man sitting there that he had caught glimpses of countless times.

"I expected better…" the big-eared man wearing a leather jacket muttered with an eye roll as he leaned up against the giant collection of controls.

John paused for a moment, wondering what the man meant. Surely it was a dream, there was no way this could be real. Yes, John realized, he was asleep in bed with Rose right now. Though why he would dream of this man mocking him was beyond him. "Good," John replied with a wide smile towards the man.

"A stupid ape," the man continued as he spun around and hit a lever. "I would have hoped that a human me would be a bit more…impressive. And why does he have to be so _pretty?"_ the man said in obvious distaste.

"If you would stop insulting me," John said with clenched teeth. It was strange, but he actually felt _jealous _of this man in front of him. "And tell me what is going on it would be ever so helpful."

"Oh, you won't have to deal with me long," the man replied as he met John with a harsh gaze. "Altogether too…domestic for me."

Scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion, John tried to understand why this stranger already had such a distaste for him. "Hopefully the next person is more pleasant than you…" John mumbled to himself, surprised when the big-eared man looked as if he heard him.

"I wouldn't count on it," the man explained in an exasperated tone. "Honestly he's a bit rude."

"And you aren't?" John asked with a sigh. All he wanted to do now was to wake up and forget about this rather odd dream. He would much rather go back to living out the adventures of the Doctor instead of being an active participant like this.

"No," the man hastily responded as he passed John on the way towards the door, appearing to purposefully knock his shoulder against the confused human. "If you would just stay away from the blonde," the man continued, his glare reverberating the words again. By now he had opened the ship's door and was cocking his head as if to tell John to go through them. "Go on, then."

Following the man's directions, John walked through the doors and glanced back, only to have the doors slammed right into his face.

Deciding to forget about the odd conversation, John glanced around his surroundings. He seemed to be in some odd room that only had two uncomfortable looking armchairs in the center facing each other. Turning around again, he saw that the blue box was once again gone and that there didn't seem to be any doors to leave the room.

However, when he glanced back the other direction again he found he wasn't alone as he had thought he was. He bent forwards, wondering if this was some sort of a trick was mirror. It just had to be because an exact carbon copy of himself, with slightly spikier hair, sitting in the chair across from him wearing an expression that certainly was _not_ amused.

"What is going on?" John asked the carbon copy of himself with a shocked expression.

"The watch," he responded with a proud smirk. "When you picked it up I was able to transfer enough of a mental link to you to create…this. This way we can have a little _chat _in private. In fact, I'm pretty sure that this is the only time we will be in each other's presence."

"And why do you want to chat?" John questioned, trying to appear as tough as possible. Which was rather difficult considering the fact that it was like talking to a mirror. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," he replied as he fluidly stood up to stand a few feet from John. "I assume you know who I am. Do you like my dreams?"

"_Your _dreams?" John asked in a quiet voice. He knew exactly what this Doctor was talking about, he just didn't understand it. In his daily dreams he had grown acquainted with the Doctor's adventures. Still, it must be all made up in his mind. There was no way this version of himself could actually be talking to him now.

"Precisely, I'm surprised that your pathetic little brain can even wrap around the idea," the Doctor said, sitting back down in the chair as he examined his human counterpart.

John took this action as an invitation as he slumped into the chair across from the Doctor. "I think you will find that my brain is perfectly capable," John exclaimed, wondering how this man thought he had the right to be so rude. Apparently the leather jacketed man was right about that. "I do have a PhD in physics for your information, so I don't think you have any right to make uninformed assumptions about me."

"Oh, I think I am very informed in what is running through your noggin, John Smith," the Doctor said with a smirk. "I know every single thought you have ever even imagined."

"What are you talking about?" John asked as he leaned forwards a bit in his chair. "Can I just wake up now and be with my wife?"

"She isn't your wife," the Doctor hissed as his eyes bored into John's. The expression on his own eyes was unfamiliar to him and he almost jumped back in surprise. "You do not have a claim on Rose Tyler."

"I'm fine with you bringing up something about me, _Doctor,_" John responded in what he thought would be as equally cold tone even though it wasn't even close. "But don't you dare bring up Rose in this dream."

The Doctor just raised his eyebrows in response, holding back the urge to laugh. "This isn't a dream, John, this is real," the Doctor said with a sigh. "In fact, this is the first time in quite a while that I have been able to stretch my legs a bit. Better cramped inside of that watch, you know. Hmm…nice to have all of my impressive mind to myself again. Maybe I should eat a banana to clean my internal palate of bloody pears."

"What are you talking about?" John asked as he scratched his chin in confusion. "How can you be real? You are just some imaginary version of myself that I dream about. I mean, you can't exist. Aliens aren't real."

"Really?" the Doctor responded with a smirk. "Then why did I let you into my consciousness? And why do I have two hearts? You can come over here and check yourself if you want."

"I'd rather not," John replied, something telling him that the Doctor was actually telling the truth. "So, what is this _chat_ you want to have?"

After a long pause, the Doctor spoke up again, his voice sounding slightly different. "I just want to set up some guidelines I would like you to follow…"

"Guidelines about what?" John asked in complete confusion.

"About how you treat things that are _mine_," the Doctor explained, his voice hardening on the last word. "So far, it has made me absolutely livid how you are behaving. Hopefully after this little meeting you will understand my expectations a bit better. In fact, I am positive you will."

It didn't take long for John to recover over a bit of shock he had just experienced. There was something about this Doctor that scared him even though he knew exactly how he looked. It had always been there in his dreams and he knew what this alien was capable of. He had faced countless aliens and demons trying to destroy, or even inadvertently hurting people, and defeated them in order to save the worlds again and again.

In fact, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he forgot he was supposed to respond. "So, first of all, this body is rather…fantastic if I may say so myself and I don't want it damaged when I return to it. Do you understand what I mean?"

"No…" John replied as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't do anything bad, for your information. And what do you mean when you return? This is my body and my life, so why are you trying to control me?"

"Because at the moment you are controlling mine," the Doctor responded in an equal tone. "And it really isn't fair. My first demand means that from now on you do no damage to this body. Personally, I think you drink a bit too much and who knows what you might do while intoxicated. Who knows, you may even shave off my fantastic side burns! Also, no more pears!"

"But I love pears…" John whispered halfway to himself, surprised when the Doctor laughed instead.

After a long pause while the Doctor's expression shifted multiple times, he spoke up again. "I think we both understand that request, don't you think?" he asked, his expression telling John that he had to nod. "Anyway, don't you dare think you have complete control over me. Because this little meeting here…it shows that that is not the case at all."

"What is wrong with you?" John asked, gazing at this other version of himself.

"Right now, _you_," the Doctor began, a strange glint in his eyes. "Because of what you are doing with Rose."

John took a deep breath, trying to think of something rational to say next. "This doesn't really concern you."

"Doesn't concern me?" the Doctor exclaimed, practically jumping up right into John's face. His expression looked as if he was facing every monster he had ever fought. "How dare you say that it doesn't concern me?! This does in fact have _everything _to do with me."

"She's my wife, you have no claim on her," John replied, trying to keep his voice calm as he pushed a bit farther away from the Doctor. "How dare you act like she is yours?"

"But she is _mine_!" the Doctor shouted back. "Rose Tyler is in love with me, not you!"

"She sure does act like she loves me," John hissed back with a sigh. "In fact, she tells me that she loves _me!_ Me as in John Smith, not the Doctor. I've never heard her mention you, Doctor."

"Please just shut up," the Doctor spat out, his eyes turning broken for a short moment before the fire returned. "Please, please close your mouth."

John was about to be quiet, but he felt like this was his last chance to save himself. "Rose is my wife! What is wrong with Rose and I being in love? It is what it is supposed to be. So please just stop acting like I am not real! This is my life and it is wonderful, so don't you dare say I am fake."

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked, his eyes actually looking scared for a long moment. "How are you even doing this?"

Pausing, John wondered what he was doing to affect the Doctor. "NO! It isn't fair that you can waltz in here and say my life is pretend! That my love is pretend. Rose and I are in love and you know it. And you know what, there is nothing you can do about it."

"Please," the Doctor whispered, his voice begging for John to listen to him. "Please, don't."

A slight smile on his face, John realized that this one time he had won over the Doctor. With that smile still on his face, he closed his eyes, sure all would work out on his side this time."

…

When John woke up the next morning he had absolutely no memory of what had occurred the night before. He had no idea that he had just single-handily defeated the Oncoming Storm.

"Someone is a sleepy head today," Rose joked as she shook him awake, already through her shower. "Most of the time you are the one who has to force me to wake up…"

"I don't know why," John mumbled as he sat up in bed and shook his head. He felt like he was missing something important, something vital to his future. Still, it must have been just a silly nightmare. "Do you like leather jackets, Rose?"

Rose absolutely froze, slowly turning back to look at John as he rubbed his eyes and ruffled his hair. "Why are you wondering?"

"I don't know…" John answered honestly. After he asked the question he had absolutely no idea where it came from. Leather jackets would look absolutely _terrible_ on him and it wasn't like he was planning on wearing one anytime soon. "Doesn't matter."

"Yes," Rose answered with a tongue in teeth smile. "I _do _like leather jackets."

**Did it make sense?...I finally got the three of them in one story together...only 11 was missing! Oh well, please please let me know what you thought!**

**Please give me more ideas for one-shots! "A Human Wife" is finally done so there are soo many other examples to request! Other examples with the Doctor himself can be requested, so keep that in mind! Oh, and remember you can request one when Rose was pregnant or about Clara as well...But don't forget about the adorable John Smith as well because I seriously love writing for him!**

**If you want this to continue, you seriously need to give me ideas! So, if you ask I would be more than happy to write it for you! I love writing about something that someone has rolling around in their mind so please give me any faint idea you have for me to work with!**

**Thank you lovelies and please leave your comments!**

**Gabrielle**


	10. Taking a Sick Day

**Be sure to check out "A Human Child" which is the much awaited sequel to "A Human Wife" (please read them both for these one-shots to make sense)**

**Finally, a new update since I am not updating other stories as frequently! I hope you read and like it at least a bit! ****This lovely idea is from Aliz-N-Wonderland and is what would have happened if Rose was sick and John had to take care of her when she accidentally says something about the Doctor.** This occurs in "A Human Wife" sometime after chapter seven (The Big Questions) when they are more than halfway through the three months with John.

**So, please please please REVIEW what you think and also suggest any inkling of a story you want!**

**Thanks so much all of my lovely readers and enjoy!**

Taking a Sick Day

The first thing Rose was aware of when she woke up was that there was an annoying whistling only a few feet from her.

"God, John," Rose groaned as she rolled over and buried her face into the pillow. "Why do you have to be so loud _all_ the time?"

"I'm not loud," John countered in a flirtatious tone as he sat back down on the bed, confused as to why Rose hadn't responded besides an annoyed groan. "Come on, what's wrong, love?"

Rose paused, gulping for a moment before she rolled back over, squinting when the morning light hit her eyes. "I have a pounding headache…I think I have a cold," Rose said, nodding only to realize a few moments later how that was not a good idea when one had a headache. "And my throat hurts."

"I'll go make you some tea, yeah?" John said as he began to get up and go to the kitchen.

"No, you have to go to work," Rose responded as she squinted at the clock. "You are already going to be late if you don't get moving. I am a grown up, I can handle being sick on my own."

"Rose," John interrupted as he smirked and tried to get her attention.

Apparently Rose was having none of that because she just shot John the harshest look she was capable of at the moment. "Stop coddling me, I am not a baby. If I need someone, I can just call my mum. She knows what she is doing, was always there when I was a kid taking a sick day from school. And I'm not even that sick."

"Rose," John continued, suppressing the urge to kiss her because her determined expression was just so adorable right now. "It is Saturday, no work to miss today. That means you have got me taking care of you all day."

"Oh…I can't believe I forgot," Rose mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "But I really can go myself a cuppa."

"Nope, you took care of me when I was sick when we had Jackie over," John countered as he leaned over the bed and picked Rose up bridal style. "And I even ruined your meal…making you tea is the least I could do."

Raising her eyebrows, Rose decided to agree with John for the moment. After all, a girl didn't mind being coddled every once in a while. Still, she was sure John could have done a better job with this when he dropped her rather unceremoniously onto the couch. _That_, in fact, did not help her headache one bit. Biting her tongue to stop from saying something, Rose patiently waited for her tea.

"I really have only seen you sick a few times," John wondered to himself as he wandered back to Rose and handed her a cup of steaming tea.

"Don't say it like it is a bad thing, John," Rose said with a sigh as she took a sip of the tea, enjoying the hot liquid on her sore throat.

"You know the last thing I want is for you to be sick, darling," John responded as he sat down on the edge of the couch. "Do you need anything else?"

"A bath," Rose replied in a confident tone.

John's reaction was exactly what she had expected it to be. First his face grew a bit red, his eyes shifted around before landing on her frowning face, and finally a confident smile grew on his face. "Be my pleasure."

"I was just kidding," Rose said as she tried to hold back giggles. "Wanted to see what your reaction would be."

"You are cruel," John murmured as he leaned back against the couch with what he hoped was a harsh expression on his face. "Now being completely serious, what do you need?"

"Bring me the black bag I have in the bathroom," Rose ordered. She had some medicine from the TARDIS in that bag and it would be very helpful in this situation. There was nothing for her sore throat or stuffed up nose, but her headache would no longer be a problem after she took a tiny pink pill. It worked so well that Rose was appalled that the Doctor didn't have a cure for the common cold, but he had said it changed too much. Plus, according to him, it wasn't that big of a deal and she could suffer through it.

The moment John returned Rose took the bag from him and pulled out the pill she needed, swallowing it and feeling its amazing effect only minutes later. By then John had disappeared into the kitchen again and she sure hoped he wasn't going to attempt to cook anytime soon. No matter how much he tried, the results were always atrocious.

However, Rose was a bit relieved when John returned with some toast a few minutes later, a piece already in his mouth. Unlike the Time Lord, John despised marmalade. Instead he smothered his toast with so much Nutella that Rose was surprised he hadn't gained even an ounce. "My knight in shining armor," Rose announced as she plucked a plain piece of toast off of the plate.

"I had to sword fight with an evil prince who wanted to steal you away and sneak past a dragon in my quest to make you this," John announced, his face and voice completely serious.

However, after a few minutes while Rose ate, John looked as if he had grown bored of scanning the channels in his fruitless attempt to find something to watch. Leaning back, John scooted over towards Rose, announcing that she had a bit of butter on her lip that he could help with, moving in to kiss her.

"Ahh," Rose announced as she scooted farther away from John on the couch. "No kissing. Am I going to have to make some sort of wall around me today?" Rose joked. "Seriously though, I don't want you to get any of me germs."

"I don't care," John complained as he took ahold of Rose's hand instead. "I am already exposed anyway."

"Well, I care," Rose quickly countered with a smirk at her John Smith. "I really don't relish in the thought of having to take care of a sick John next week, yeah?"

"Always so practical," John said with a smirk. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he reached out to see if her forehead was hot. Finding it only slightly above normal, he assumed that she only had a head cold and would be fine by Monday for sure.

"Oh, I have an idea," Rose announced in a soft voice as she finished up with her tea. "Can you read to me?"

John's smile grew at her suggestion as he pushed himself off of the couch and meandered over to his study, only to return a few minutes later with a thick book in his hands. "I have the perfect book, Rose!" he said, motioning towards the cover. "The fifth Harry Potter book! I remember a few weeks ago you mentioned something about not reading past the fourth one with that evil Barty Crouch Jr. posing as Moody. So I have to expose you to the Order of the Phoenix now. Just wait until the end, Rose…nope, I'm leaving it a surprise."

Holding her lips together, Rose thought of the fact that John was right that she had only read up to the fourth book. Still, she had managed to see all seven movies in the TARDIS so she knew all that had happened in the fifth book. "John, I was completely serious about the bath though," Rose said as she curled up onto the couch again. "But no hanky panky, agreed?"

"Then what's the point?" John mumbled, only to glance up with a sheepish expression when Rose cleared her throat. "Never mind, my sick, yet still gorgeous, wife."

"I've trained you well," Rose exclaimed with a smirk as she scooted towards him again. "Though I meant later on today, not right now. So, get on with reading about what young Harry is up to!"

…

After a long day, and a soothing bubble bath, Rose was feeling more like herself. She was much more than tired than usual and her throat still ached, but at least she could breathe normally now. Thankfully, John had been sweet and helped her all day as well. He actually seemed to enjoy taking care of her as well, which more than surprised her. Still, she was more than content to lie on the couch as they watched the first Harry Potter movie on the telly.

Rose repositioned herself to lay her head in John's lap as his hand gently stroked through her hair after about an hour of the movie, quickly lulling her off to sleep despite the characters moving across the screen. In her sleepy daze, Rose glanced up at the fully human man and immediately thought back to the time she had been in this exact position with the Doctor before. She had accidently intercepted a clawed paw with her shoulder of a bear-like creature on the planet The rest of the situation was a blurry haze, but Rose was positive that the Oncoming Storm was fully unleashed on the attacking inhabitants. She just knew it wasn't long until the Doctor was carrying her back to the TARDIS, murmuring to calm down and that he was going to fix her up. She lost consciousness before they reached the blue box, and the next thing that Rose was aware of was a Time Lord practically on top of her. Waiting for her to wake up, the Doctor had crawled onto the small bed in the infirmary with her and had fallen asleep as well. Of course he woke up just then and seemed more relieved than Rose had ever seen him. After a few minutes of scans as Rose came to full consciousness, the Doctor had picked her up like a rag doll and carried her to the media room when she mumbled that she wanted to watch a movie because she was sick of sleeping. Knowing that he had been worried from her injuries, Rose had suggested _The Muppet Movie_, much to the Doctor's excitement. It wasn't long before she was in the same position with the Doctor as she was right now when he finally began explaining. Confessing that the creature that attacked her held a poison in its claws that was fatal to humans, the Doctor was sure that he had lost Rose before they got back to the TARDIS. Apparently her lips were turning blue and just talking about it caused the Doctor to look terrified. After that adventure the Doctor didn't let Rose out of his sight for two whole weeks and it was a month before he allowed Rose to come when they answered a dangerous distress call.

As Rose lost herself in the memory and fell deeper into her sleepy haze, she was sure that it was happening right now. "Doctor," she mumbled as she glanced up at the spikey haired man.

"Rose?" John asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he glanced down at his wife. She knew about his dreams about the supposed Doctor, but why would she be calling him by that title.

"I'm sorry I almost died, Doctor," Rose explained in a confident voice as she turned to send him a reassuring smile.

"You didn't almost die, love," John murmured, resting his hand on Rose's forehead to make sure her fever hadn't suddenly spiked up to cause delusions. "You just have a little cold. I'm sure you will be feeling better tomorrow."

"It makes me happy that you got so upset about the fact that I almost died," Rose said, scooting up a bit to be more comfortable, confused for a moment as to why there weren't dancing puppets on the television screen. And the fact that the media room appeared to have changed and the screen wasn't near as big as it usually was. Still, she shrugged it off as just a little discrepancy from her dream.

"Of course I would be upset," John continued, looking into Rose's eyes and realizing that she most likely thought this was a dream right now. "You're my everything."

Rose sighed as a smile grew on her face. "Sometimes I think you love me, Doctor. Every once in a while I catch you looking at me with your eyes halfway glazed over…especially when I wear a skirt, which is obviously an intentional fashion choice. And it makes me so delighted to even think that you feel for me even half of what I feel for you."

John decided to stay silent because Rose's eyes were already closing. How could Rose be saying those things… Of course she _knew _that he loved her. He told her all the time and she was his _wife_, there was no way he couldn't love her.

"Doctor, please don't wait until it's too late," Rose mumbled as her eyes slid closed. "Don't wait until it's too late to tell me that you love me too."

**How was it?! Up to your liking? I think John is just plain adorable and love writing his character. Also, I love making up the scenarios of their adventures on the TARDIS! OF course another one of my favorite things is getting reviews! ;)**

**Please give me more ideas for one-shots! "A Human Wife" is finally done so there are soo many other examples to request! Other examples with the Doctor himself can be requested, so keep that in mind! Oh, and remember you can request one when Rose was pregnant or about Clara as well...But don't forget about the adorable John Smith as well because I seriously love writing for him!**

**If you want this to continue, you seriously need to give me ideas! So, if you ask I would be more than happy to write it for you! I love writing about something that someone has rolling around in their mind so please give me any faint idea you have for me to work with!**

**Thank you lovelies and please leave your comments!**

**Gabrielle**


End file.
